Moonlit Fire
by flamesniper19
Summary: Theres a new threat for the senshi to deal with but will Rei's feelings for Usagi get in the way of her performing her duty and protecting her princess? Shoujoai RxU some HxM, MxS, hinted MxA. Editing early chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm in the process of editing this story. Don't worry I'm still updating with new chapters I'm just trying to make it flow a little smoother. I've added a few new scenes and extended most of the existing ones so keep an eye out for changes. Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to review. You guys are awesome.

Be warned this is a Rei/Usagi fic, so expect some girl/girl throughout...if you don't like it leave now.

Anyway enough of my rambling...on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

Rei sat quietly on the steps of the Hikawa Jinja, feeding and whispering to her favourite crows and guardians Phobos and Deimos.

"I don't know what to do you guys." She muttered as she threw a few more seeds down to the waiting birds. "I know I shouldn't feel this way but every time she's around I just feel so, so..." Rei sighed deeply as she struggled to find the appropriate words. "I don't know, happy I guess, and then reality kicks in and completely ruins my day by reminding me that she's engaged to him. I swear, it takes all of my control not to fry him whenever I see them together."

Phobos cawed softly, seemingly offering sympathy to his mistress as her head slumped down onto her knees, with a frustrated growl. "I have to control myself, I can't hurt her because I can't control myself."

"Rei-chan?" Rei's head shot up to find a pair of familiar cerulean eyes hovering next to her. "Are you OK Rei-chan?"

Getting no response other than a frozen, confused stare, the blue eyed girl continued. "You were totally spaced out. I've been calling you since I started climbing the stairs, which given the amount you guys have, is a long time. I guess you couldn't hear me since you were busy maintaining some kind of grumbled conversation with your Birdie friends."

Minako shrugged dismissively and gave her friend an overly cheerful smile. She didn't want Rei to know just how much of the conversation she had heard. Rei was trying to fight the rising panic that was building within her. Just how long had Minako been standing next to her?

"Hey Minako-chan, er, what brings you here so early?"

Minako giggled lightly at Rei's nervous question. It was so out of character for her friend. Rei was hardly ever nervous, and she never forgot about Senshi meetings, especially when she had arranged one herself.

"You called me here remember? Senshi meeting? You said you'd had a vision and that it required urgent attention. You know your lucky that I showed up first given the state you're in. If the others saw you like this you'd be ripped to shreds all day. Imagine if I was Haruka?" Minako smiled mischievously as she leaned in next to Rei's ear and whispered "or Usagi-chan?"

Rei instantly felt blood rush to her cheeks as Minako's blatant disregard for her personal space, and the realisation that the blonde had heard at least some of her earlier ramblings. Minako's grin grew as she watched her usually quick witted friend desperately search for some kind of response, her mouth randomly opening and closing. Barely containing her laughter, the blonde decided to show her best friend a small amount of mercy as she hauled her to her feet.

"Relax Rei-chan, you look like you're going to burst a blood vessel or something. You can stop panicking. I've known about your feelings for the princess for a long time before today. Although hearing your little rant was amusing."

Rei begged her mind to come to her rescue, she really needed some kind of reply. It seemed her mind had truly shut down when all the only response she could find was "What? How? Eh?"

"I'm the Goddess of Love, don't forget that Pyro."

Unable to hide her amusement any longer, Minako threw an exaggerated wink and playful smirk over her shoulder as she started towards the shrine, leaving her best friend to follow.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the Senshi were all seated randomly around Rei's bedroom waiting for Usagi to arrive. Finally recovered from her earlier encounter with the Senshi of Love, Rei had regained her usual thought patterns and as such her mood had been on a downwards spiral since. The others thought she looked as though she would strangle their ordangoed princess when she arrived, assuming she would arrive, that is. Just as Rei's temper was reaching critical, the blonde hime rushed through the door red faced and breathing heavily.

"Sorry I'm late you guys, I totally forgot we had a meeting and saying goodbye to Mamo-chan took a little longer than usual. I swear I don't know what to do with him these days."

She looked around the room, giving all of her friends an apologetic smile, which soon became amused as Michiru promptly silenced Haruka who was midway through suggesting what she exactly she could do with Mamoru.

The blonde then cautiously turned towards her fiery friend. Seeing the expression on Rei's face, Usagi couldn't help cringing internally. 'Oh no, Rei-chan looks like she's gonna torch me' Usagi thought nervously as she waited for the lecture that was bound to emerge from the miko.

Rei took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on the window across the room as she tried to control her anger. Feeling slightly calmer, Rei decided to just ignore the blonde that was fidgeting before her and start the meeting.

"Well since we're all here, we can start..." Rei's tone was sharp and left no room for comment especially when she glared at her princess. "Finally."

"The reason I called all of you here is because I keep having this recurring vision. I believe the Senshi will be called into action again pretty soon and I want all of us to be prepared. I can't tell you exactly what we're up against, my vision wasn't clear enough for that. All I can tell you is that whatever this threat is, it's powerful and we need to be careful."

Once Rei had finished speaking, silence descended on the room as everyone tried to digest the new information.

'Oh man, just as I thought life could be normal until Crystal Tokyo. Why is it so hard for youma to just leave us alone for awhile?!' Usagi thought angrily.

Haruka and Makoto shared a glance and a smirk. 'Time to kick some youma butts.'

Michiru and Ami were both silently creating theories as to the origin of the possible new threat and to how dangerous it could truly be.

Setsuna stood quietly in the corner of the room staring out the window. "I wondered when this day would come" She sighed quietly.

Minako sat trying looking serious while trying to secretly read one of Rei's manga that had been conveniently left on the little table next to the blonde. 'Nothing we can do until they show themselves, no point in stressing over it. I wonder if I can turn the page without the others noticing?'

Rei sat content with just watching her princess, oblivious to the other others. 'She looks adorable when she's serious. I just hope I did the right thing by involving her in this so early. While I know my vision is right I still don't know when it'll happen, I hope she's OK, she looks worried. I swear that if anything or anyone tries to hurt her I'll fry them where they stand.'

Rei was a little shocked at the intensity of her own thoughts. She had recently begun to realise the extent of her feelings towards her friend and future queen, and truth be told, the Senshi of Mars was terrified.

Usagi caught Rei's intense gaze and turned towards her friend. "Rei-chan?"

The curious tone of the blonde's voice attracted the attention of the other senshi. Rei desperately tried to the fight the rising blush as she suddenly found herself at the centre of very unwanted attention. Rei's eyes searched the room frantically, desperate for somewhere to rest, away from prying blue eyes.

"H..Hai Usagi-chan?" Rei silently cursed herself for fumbling. Noticing her friends sudden nervousness Usagi couldn't help teasing the young priestess.

"Is there any particular reason you're staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

The others didn't think Rei could blush anymore than she currently was but they were soon proved horribly wrong a few seconds later when Usagi slowly crawled towards the miko and leaned up to whisper something in the ravens ear.

"If you want a closer look all you have to do is ask Rei-chan."

The blonde pulled back slowly, clearly incredibly pleased with her ability to tease her fiery friend. That was until she noticed the look of horror on Rei's face, and every pair of eyes in the room watching them. Usagi promptly joined Rei in turning a lovely shade of red as everyone except Minako and Setsuna started to laugh hysterically at their interaction.

Minako cast a concerned glance in Rei's direction, knowing that her second in command would be handling this badly. The blonde had realised a while ago that Usagi was a difficult topic for her best friend to handle, and given their conversation earlier Minako knew the miko was being overloaded by her emotions. Rei was close to her breaking point, Minako could feel it. Her theory proved correct as Rei muttered something unintelligible and hastily left the room.

Usagi was troubled by this reaction, she had never seen her friend react in such a way. Normally the raven would quip something back or unleash her legendary temper but Rei had done none of that, she had almost ran away. 'Rei never runs away from anything, something must be seriously wrong.'

"Um, you guys?" Their laughter having died down all of the senshi turned their attention back to their princess. "Have any of you noticed anything strange about Rei recently? Is something bothering her?"

Concerned azure met understanding cerulean as Minako spoke. "Usagi-chan, Rei's dealing with a lot right now, it's something she doesn't understand and she's probably terrified, although she'll never admit it. Maybe Rei will be willing to open up to you? I mean you guys are really close right? Maybe we should just all go easy on her for a little while."

Makoto casually approached the Senshi of Love and placed her hand firmly against the blonde's forehead. Moving back slightly the brunette stared into Minako's eyes for a few minutes before shrugging. "Well, she doesn't have a temperature and I'm pretty sure it's still Minako. Ami-chan maybe you should scan her with your visor, just to be certain."

Needless to say Minako was incredibly confused.

"Er Mako-chan, what was that all about? Why would Ami need to run scans on me and why did you just check my temperature?"

Makoto smiled "Simple, none of us have ever heard you sound so serious or make so much sense outside of a battle scenario and even then we wonder. I was simply checking you weren't ill or possessed or something."

The others giggled as Minako sweat-dropped before turning her focus back to Usagi, who looked increasingly troubled. Minako lightly placed her hand on the other blondes shoulder, drawing her princess's attention once more. "Why don't you go check on Rei-chan? We can see ourselves out."

Usagi gave a small nod and a grateful smile before heading down the hall in search of her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile the senshi were slowly beginning to leave. Minako crouched down at the small table, gradually filling her bag with various issues of Rei's manga.

"Minako..."

Hearing her name being called Minako instinctively spun around in the direction of the sound, only to find herself eye to eye with Setsuna's breasts. Trying to cover her rising blush the blonde shuffled backwards, tripping over her bag, landing in an unceremonious heap on the floor. Even the usually stoic Guardian of Time couldn't hide her amusement. As gracefully as possible Setsuna tried to ignore the blonde's current misfortune.

"That was a really impressive speech you gave today, it reminded me of the reasons Queen Serenity made you commander of the Senshi." Offering the blonde a final smile she leaned down and quietly added "I'm proud of you" before heading out of the shrine leaving a very stunned Senshi of Love behind.

* * *

Usagi strode purposefully towards the fire room, the most likely location of the missing priestess. Turning the final corner before her destination, Usagi caught the stifled sounds of someone crying coming from a room to her left. The realisation of what the room was only served to mount the blonds worries. 'Why is Rei hiding in Grandpa's room?

Rei's grandfather had passed away a few years ago and Rei was left devastated by the loss. Having successfully completed her training before she turned 18 Rei was able to run the Jinja with a little help from Yuuchirou. For the last year Rei had been running the shrine alone. Yuuchirou left after his failed proposal in which Rei made it perfectly clear she did not return his feelings.

Usagi slid the door open quietly, expecting a tongue lashing from Rei for invading her space, but it never came. The blonde felt her heart break when she saw her best friend curled up on her Grandpa's futon, hugging her knees to her chest sobbing. Rei was usually so strong, so in control of her emotions, it scared Usagi to see her friend so vulnerable.

"Rei-chan" Usagi began quietly as she knelt down in front of her best friend. She reached her hand out to try to wipe away Rei's tears. She felt her heart break further as Rei seemed to flinch away from her touch, however Usagi wasn't going to give up. She slowly and carefully reached out and cupped Rei's cheek delicately, as if afraid the light touch would cause Rei to shatter.

"Rei, sweetie, its me Usa, please sweetie talk to me, let me help you. Let me in Rei please." Usagi begged.

"Us...Usagi?" Rei choked out.

The blonde immediately wrapped her arms around the distraught girl, gently whispering words of comfort into her hair as she held had no idea what had distressed Rei so much but she was determined to find out.

Updates soon =]


	2. Chapter 2:The Enemy Arrives

A/N: Ok guys as requested heres the next chapter. I'll try and keep updates coming as quick and as regular as I can. Thank you for all the responses it's nice to hear your responses. Enjoy =]

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon so please don't attempt to sue me.

Chapter 2.

Chinmoku sat in his captains chair watching his crew arm the ship ready for entry into Earths atmosphere. 'Soon this world will be conquered. My master shall be pleased.' He smiled menacingly as he looked out at the earth.

"Entering Earth's atmosphere in 5 minutes sir."

"Thank you Senzo. Prepare the troops for landing. I'm going to enjoy the people of this Earth screaming in terror."

Senzo, stood and saluted his commander. He didn't care much for the captain. 'I hope that loser gets what's coming to him.' He thought snidely. Senzo had joined the army at 17 at the insistance of his father. He believed in what the army stood for and enjoyed conquering new worlds. What he didn't believe in however, was the way that Chinmoku treated not only the victims of the world they were conquering but also his crew, mistakes no matter how small were punishable by death. He put up with the old man though waiting for the day Chinmoku failed and he could take over the command.

*********************************************************************

As the sun rose above the Hikawa Jinja, Usagi stirred uncomfortably. Confused by the warmth and pressure across her chest she began to open her crystal blue eyes and looked down slowly. Her breath caught in her throught at the sight of her best friend cuddled into her. Rei's raven locks fell loosely across Usagi's shoulder while Rei's head rested comfortably on Usagi's chest. Usagi felt a surge of emotion as she looked down at the raven haired miko. Rei had simply cried on Usagi's shoulder all night never saying a word just trembling violently as the blondes strong arms held her close. Usagi was worried about Rei, only once had she ever seen Rei in such a terrible and emotional state, that was when her grandfather died. The blonde couldn't understand what troubled the miko so much she ran from her friends to seek refuge in her grandfathers room.

As Usagi sat fighting back tears of her own Rei began to stir next to her. Rei's lavender eyes fluttered open clearly confused about where she was sleeping, not realising Usagi was still there. Usagi gasped when Rei sat up and she saw for the first time the dried tear stains that ran the length of the miko's cheeks and the dullness that seemed to appear in Rei's eyes when she noticed her lying somewhat underneath her.

Rei was shocked to find herself waking up cuddled into Usagi. It felt like heaven to the miko to begin with until the reality of her actions yesterday set in. She had lost control. She never lost control. She was angry with herself for running. She was angry because now her love was looking at her with tear filled eyes that held nothing but love and concern for her and she knew it meant nothing more than friendship.

"Morning Rei-chan" Usagi smiled hoping to cheer her friend up slightly, trying to ignore the feeling of hurt she felt as the miko started to move away from her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine Usagi, thank you for your concern. I apologise for my actions yesterday I don't know what came over me. It means alot that you stayed for me but I really have to be getting on with my chores I'm behind and I really have alot to do. Help yourself to whatever you'd like for breakfast." Rei offered a weak smile before leaving the room to take a quick shower and beginning her tasks.

Usagi sat staring at the space Rei had just vacated. 'She's acting so strange. Its almost like she didn't want me here. I need to find a way to get her to open up to me. Maybe the senshi or Mamoru will have some ideas.' She sighed slightly content with her plan as she made her way to take a shower before trashing Rei's kitchen.

*********************************************************************

Minako arrived at Makoto's front door at about 4 after receiving a call from Usagi about an emergency senshi meeting. She found it odd that all the senshi were there except Rei and Setsuna. She scanned the room twice hoping to catch a glimpse of her raven haired friend and her Guardian of Time. 'What? My Guardian of time? Where did that come from?' Minako wondered as she scanned the room. Michiru sat on Haruka's knee in the arm chair in the far corner of the room. Ami was helping Makoto in the kitchen preparing some kind of snack. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were playing together in front of the tv, a worried looking Usagi in Mamoru's arms watching them quietly.

The door swung open nearly hitting Minako. Minako whirled mouth open ready to yell at whoever caused the almost accident, only to find herself staring at Setsuna's chest yet again. 'Why? Oh why is it always me?' She wondered blushing furiously as she took a step backwards to look at the taller woman properly, which promptly caused her to bump into an unsuspecting Ami carrying a tray of cookies, sending them both crashing to the floor. Everyone seemed to stop and stare and the blonde who turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Maybe it wouldn't always be you if you stood in a sensible place Mianko" Setsuna answered with a polite smile before stepping over the dazed Goddess of Love and taking a seat next to Usagi on the sofa. Minako didn't even have time to register that Setsuna had answered her thoughts before Usagi stood before all of them to start the meeting.

*********************************************************************

Rei sat studiously in front of the Sacred Fire. She had to try and determine what dangers this new enemy posed. She was also searching the fire to discover a way to deal with her developing love for her princess, however she was finding it difficult to determine which one took presidence.

'Urgh, how am I supposed to fight this new enemy when I can't see past my own problems with the princess? How am I supposed to protect her when my own love for her is blinding me?'

Just then she caught a vivid flash of a silver, arrow shaped space cruiser entering the Earth's atmosphere, landing not far outside of Tokyo. The vision was so vivid she immediately grabbed her communicator and called the senshi into action.

*********************************************************************

"So guys, what are we going to do about Rei? We need to find a way to get her to open up to us. I'm really worried about her."

Just as Usagi finished talking everyones communicators went off, Rei's worried face appearing on the small screens.

"Guys, youma have landed just outside Tokyo. They've arrived in huge numbers and are powerful we need to get out there now if we're going to stand a chance."

"Message received Rei, we'll meet you at the Jinja in 10 minutes." Usagi answered.

After signing off from the transmission Rei sat confused. 'Why were they all together? Some kind of senshi meeting? If so why didn't I get the message? Maybe Usagi's avoiding me after last night. I really hope Minako hasn't said anything to her.'

Rei sat contemplating the reasons behind being left out of the meeting, all thoughts of the up coming battle forgotten as she waited for her friends to arrive.

End.

Well thats chapter 2 for you. Stay tuned for chapter 3 soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Only Just Begun

Chapter 3: Only Just Begun.

Sailor Moon made it to the Hikawa Jinja in record time as she lead the race from Makoto's apartment. She arrived a few seconds ahead of the others which was surprising given Uranus' speed. The moment she saw Rei sitting just outside of the Jinja she stopped abruptly. Rei had never looked more subdued. She was staring off into space, her eyes downcast as if scared by some realisation.

Sailor Moon approached her friend cautiously waiting for her to acknowledge her presence. When she saw no signs that Rei knew she was there she carefully lay her hand on her shoulder offering her friend an encouraging smile as she turned to look at her.

"You ok Rei?" Rei simply nodded and reached for her henshin pen.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" As flames lovingly surrounded Rei, Usagi was contemplating ways to help her obviously troubled friend. 'Maybe she's just worried about the upcoming battle.'

In the second it took Rei to transform into Sailor Mars she snapped herself out of the reverie she found herself in. 'Come on Rei, if you're going to protect Usagi you need to focus.'

She turned to face her fellow senshi just as Tuxedo Kamen came running up the steps of the Jinja. 'He's only just arrived?' Rei thought laughingly. 'He seriously can't be that slow can he?' She shrugged off her thoughts about the Prince and decided instead to address her friends.

"Ok guys, we're heading to the farm lands about 2 miles to the north of the city. There will be the craft I saw in my vision, there will be hundreds of youma surrounding it. Mercury what do you think would be the best approach?" She received a couple of confused looks about why they were discussing this so far away from the battlefield. "I'm asking now simply because we'll be too busy staying alive to discuss when we get there."

"Mars, I don't really have a strategy ready for a battle of this size. If what you've said is correct I don't see any strategy that could help us. I can't even begin to think about the chances of us all surviving a battle where the opposition has such increduble numbers." Mercury answered solemly as Jupiter moved towards her to put a comforting arm around the small blue senshi's shoulders.

"I say we wing it. Blast them all back to wherever it is they came form!" Uranus said enthusiastically.

"I agree" Jupiter chimed in "If were all together and we cover each others backs we can win."

"It won't be that easy" Mars shook her head slightly, 'and I thought I was reckless'.

"We're wasting time, we have no other options, we're just going to have to look out for one another." Everyone turned to look at Sailor Moon in shock. They could not believe she was so willing to go into battle. It was so unlike her to dive in head first where a battle was concerned.

Mars looked at her odangoed friend like she'd grown an extra head, 'She's serious?' Mars thought. 'This can't be good.'

************************************************************************************************************

Chinmoku looked out across the fields in which his craft had just landed. 'So this is the pitiful planet Earth, it doesn't look like much. I wonder why my master is so interested in this place.'

He was brought out of his thoughts as Senzo appeared by his side. "I trust the troops are ready to bring hell to this miserable planet Senzo?"

"Yes sir. They just await your orders, as do I." Senzo bowed slightly before the ogre looking general.

"Good. We will move shortly. I can already hear the screaming." Chinmoku smiled widely at the thought of the torment he was about to inflict. His expression suddenly changed to one of confusion as he heard battle cries and the screams of his soldiers on his right flank.

"What in the name of all that is dark is going on over there? Senzo your warriors seem to be fighting among themselves. This is your problem to solve and have no doubt when you return you will be punished for their insolence."

Senzo's eyes widened at the threat but he was not overly concerned. 'I can take the old man if he tries anything. His days are numbered anyway.' Senzo thought as he walked casually over to his men with every intention of killing whoever caused this.

************************************************************************************************************

The senshi stood in shock at the sheer number of youma that resided in the fields outside Tokyo. Despite Rei's warning they did not fully expect the numbers that stood before them.

"How do plan we go about this again?" Mars asked to no one in particular. To her surprise it was Venus that spoke up.

"Guys? Look I know this is not going to be easy but I might have an idea." Once she had everyones attention Venus continued. "You see over to the right over there?" She asked as she pointed towards about 20 youma stood talking casually among one another. "There's less youma on their right flank, I know you're wondering where I'm going with this but please bear with me. If we can attack them there it may prove to be a weak point. It'll also give us a bit of space to fight on our own terms."

Everyone seemed to agree that what Minako suggested made sense but it still wasn't going to make things easy for them. Despite that the senshi casually strolled over towards the youma that were standing away from the rest.

It seemed to go unspoken that they would launch their first attack as one.

"Mars Flame Sniper"

"Mercury Aqua Rapsody"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"

"Uranus World Shaking"

"Neptune Deep Submerge"

"Pluto Deadly Scream"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation"

And of course Tuxedo Kamen threw his roses.

The attacks hit their intended targets, the youma screamed in pain as the died drawing the attention of the surrounding youma. The youma didn't take to kindly to the senshi halfing the numbers of the group the were facing and charged blindly towards them. The senshi readied themselves for battle as the youma decended upon them.

************************************************************************************************************

Senzo could not think for the life of him why the youma under his command were fighting among themselves. 'They should know I'll kill anyone I believe is involved what...' His thoughts left him as he approached the group of youma in question only to see one of them struck through the chest with some form of golden laser. 'Unbelievable' he thought as he ran toward the fray.

************************************************************************************************************

He looked on at the battle on Earth with an amused expression. He had no idea humans could contain so much power. 'This is going to make my conquest of Earth most entertaining, that is if they survive the anger of Chinmoku.' He looked back to the unveiling battle. 'That one, the one with the strange hair style, she has such power, perhaps she is the key to making this miserable planet mine. One thing is true now, it has only just begun.' An evil laugh rang out through the hollow rooms of his domain as he once again became one with the shadows.

End of chapter 3...

So what do you think? I know its cruel of me to end it there but Chapter 4 will be up shortly.


	4. Chapter 4: Uphill Battle

A/N: It took me a couple of days to get chapters 3 and 4 done since I was at work but it does mean you get two updates at once. Lucky. Anyway this is my first ever attempt at writing a fight of any kind so hopefully it won't suck to much.

Disclaimer: I still don't and more than likely never will (unfortunately) own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4: Uphill Battle.

Youma rushed towards the senshi from all directions, the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen stood in a circle to protect one anothers backs. Attacks were fired in every direction and after ten minutes of fighting the youma started squeezing through gaps causing the senshi to separate. The senshi were overwhelmed by the sheer number of youma around them but all refused to think about that, each focused and fought for something the cared about and found themselves pairing off towards the ones they cared about most.

Uranus fought her way over countless youma to reach Neptunes side only to be pushed away again to fight another surge of youma. 'I never thought there would be this many. I hope Michi will be ok.'

Jupiter found herself slowly working towards Mercury. 'I hope Ami's still ok, I know she's not the strongest at hand-to-hand I need to be there to help her. I'll never forgive myself if I don't.' Jupiter thought as she punched a youma in the face, satisfied with the sickening crack she heard as her fist connected.

Pluto and Venus seemed to find themselves drawn together, not that either really minded. 'I wonder why she suddenly has an impulse to fight beside me? I thought Pluto would be over with the other outers. Oh well at least this way I can protect her as much as I can.' Minako thought as she let another brilliant flash of light leave her fingertips and smash through a nearby youma.

Mars was drawn towards her princess. Sailor Moon was fighting a herd of youma on her own away from the group. 'Usagi isn't known for her combat skills, she needs me.'

"Fire Soul" Mars used her powers to create a straight path between her and her princess. Any youma in her way were reduced to ashes within seconds.

Tuxedo Kamen also saw Sailor Moon out on her own. 'I can't leave her to fight on her own. She'll get hurt if I'm not there to help her.' He then decided to make his own path to Sailor Moon cutting down any youma in his way. He left behind him a trail of roses.

Sailor Moon knew that she was tiring. 'There are to many of them. I can't keep this up for much longer I need to do something to reduce their numbers and help my friends.' She smiled as she saw Mars burning a route towards her in an attempt to help, before turning back to the battle.

************************************************************************************************************

Senzo couldn't believe what he was seeing. His entire regiment had been slain in seconds by some teenage girls in sailor suits and a man in a tux? It couldn't be? Could it?

He had a feeling when he set out to investigate the disturbance that it wasn't just a petty squabble between his men, but nothing had prepared him for what he did see. 'These are no ordinary humans. I have studied them, they should be powerless and screaming before me not destroying my army with...with whatever it is they're using. I must inform the general immediately.' Somewhere deep inside Senzo knew he was running away, back to safety on board the vessel, but he covered it with excuses in the form of reporting to the general.

Chinmoku could hear the final screams of some of his army outside. He paid it no heed. He was far to engrossed in praising himself for his upcoming victory once he conquered Earth. He was brought back to the present by Senzo racing into his quarters unannounced. His blood boiled at the sight.

"General forgive my intrusion, but the troops sir...they're being attacked sir...by humans!"

Chinmoku couldn't believe anything he had just heard. 'No human has the power to beat one soldier in this army let alone cause this amount of dismay.'

"Senzo if this is some kind of elaborate hox I'll have your head boy."

"I am well aware of that sir but we are under attack and by the looks of it in the last 20 Earth minutes we have lost over half of our troops."

"That is not possible! Not possible Senzo! There is no power on this Earth that can rival us!"

"You should prepare for battle sir. I have no doubt they want to destroy us all, you included." Senzo looked Chinmoku in the eye stubbornly before spinning on his heel and leaving the room.

************************************************************************************************************

Uranus and Neptune would themselves back to back as the continued to face wave after wave of youma. "How you doin 'Ruka? You still with me?" Neptune asked as she spared a glance over her shoulder to her partner.

"Never better Michi." Uranus replied as she wiped away the small trick of blood that flowed freely from her right eye.

They were forced back into the fight again as Uranus dodged an oncoming energy ball. 'How many more of these things are left?' Uranus thought tiredly.

Mercury and Jupiter were in much the same condition. A youma rushed at Mercury she tried to dodge to the left but the youmas left fist collided with her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She dropped to one knee gasping for air, she looked up to see more youma baring down on her. She closed her eyes. 'So this is it huh? This is how it ends, I was hoping for something a little better than an old field surrounded by youma but oh well. I just wish I had the chance to tell Makoto how I feel.' When Mercury opened her eyes again she was confused she saw nothing but open space, her eyes widen even further when she saw Jupiter lay in front of her, the front of her fuku ripped to shreads.

Venus and Pluto were in amazing form as they faught fluidly beside on another, as if in tune. The youma they were fighting seemed to favor a large group attacking only one of them. This time the charge was aimed at the Goddess of Love. Venus nimbly dodged the first four youma that charge her but was knocked to her knees as the fifth landed a blow to the side of her head. Before she could retaliate she was painfully kicked in her side, followed by a loud cracking sound, which she could only assume was a couple of her ribs breaking. Venus tried to contain her cry of pain but failed. Pluto turned and saw Venus face down on the ground. She spun determined to kill whatever caused Venus pain.

"Pluto Deadly Scream"

The youma surrounding Venus screamed and died once Pluto's attack reached them.

Pluto ran to Venus' side and helped the blonde to stand.

Mars continued to burn her way towards Sailor Moon, she was getting frustrated as more and more youma put themselves between her and her princess. 'These damn youma refuse to take a hint.'

"Burning Mandala" Mars' burning rings sliced through the youma like a hot knife through butter and she continued on to her princess.

'I'm so tired, I thought I saw Rei trying to come help me, I hope she's ok, I thought she'd be here by now.' Sailor Moon was struggling to keep up with the constant pace of the battle. Her reflexes were slowing and she was landing fewer and fewer blows. A youma charged Sailor Moon knocking her on her back. 'Oh man, here we go again' she thought, while trying not to panic as she watched the youma advance. 'Please let someone help me.'

Rei had just cleared the last of the youma in her way as she saw more bare down on her princess. 'No, Usagi!' Mars froze at the sight of youma reaching towards her best friend. She knew that there was no way she could reach Sailor Moon in time to stop the blows that were about to be delivered.

Tukedo Kamen saw what was about to happen to Sailor Moon. He was the only one close enough to make any difference to the fight and help the princess. With all the strength he could muster he threw 6 roses at the youma. Each one hit its target dead centre and the youma fell back, destroyed.

************************************************************************************************************

Chinmoku stood shocked beyond all belief, just inside the door to his cruiser, Senzo by his side. He had arrived only a few seconds earlier to find that his vast army had been destroyed, and by humans.

"Senzo, we must leave now. Start up the engine we must report back to the master."

"As you wish sir." Senzo ran to the control room and fired up the engines.

The craft's engines fired up quickly and the ship began to move off back towards space. The remains of Chinmoku's army saw their general's ship start to leave as desparately tried to hold on to something, anything, just trying not to be left behind, where the senshi waited for them.

TBC....

Chapter 5 up soon hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5: Unnoticed

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long to be updated I was really hoping to have this up sooner but I had a bit of writers block and life just kept getting in the way. Here is chapter 5 I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5: Unnoticed

The senshi slowly began to regain their feet and make their way towards their princess as if drawn by gravity. Jupiter leaned heavily onto Mercury while Pluto helped a limping Venus.

Neptune and Uranus were the first to their princess's side, seeming relatively healthy despite the incredible battle they had just fought.

Sailor Moon looked proudly at her senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. 'I have great faith and pride in all of you.'

"Thank you. Without all of you by my side we could never have succeeded against such vast opponents. Lets go home." The senshi surrounding Sailor Moon nodded in agreement, to exhausted and relieved to notice that Sailor Mars had yet to move from her position on her knees a short way away from the group.

***********************************************************************************************************

Mars couldn't rip her gaze away from Sailor Moon. 'I couldn't protect her. If Tuxedo Kamen hadn't been there she would have...' Sailor Mars shook her head violently trying to remove the thoughts from her brain. 'None have them have noticed that I'm not over there. Am I really that useless, that they can't even acknowledge that I'm missing? I should go.'

With her mind made up Sailor Mars raced away from her friends and her princess. Not slowing or looking behind until she reached the safety of the Hikawa Jinja.

***********************************************************************************************************

As Sailor Moon began to regain her feet, she looked around for a certain fiery miko, only to find her missing. Eyes that were a second ago filled with joy suddenly clouded over with worry for her best friend. "Hey you guys, has anyone seen Mars?"

The senshi stopped dead upon hearing their princesses words. They had been too exhausted to pay attention to their numbers, they assumed that everyone was present and the knowledge that one was missing disturbed them greatly.

Sailor Moon was the most disturbed by this development. 'The last time I saw Rei she was heading towards me. please let her be ok, please.' To everyones surprise Sailor Moon suddenly began to walk away from the group back towards the battlefield, where the bodies of youma had begun disintergrating. She strode with a purpose towards the spot she had last seen the senshi of fire, trying not to imagine the horrible things that may have happened to her best friend.

Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Mercury joined Sailor Moon in the scouting of the battlefield, the others to injured or fatigued to help. They searched the area covered with scorched corpses for any sign of their comrad, only to find nothing to hint towards their friends whereabouts.

Its was Uranus who spoke first. "Sailor Moon, it is time we left this place, local authorities will be here any minute, we have stayed to long already. There is nothing here."

The other senshi agreed that they would find nothing of value here and began to head back to the injured to continue the journey home. Sailor Moon refused to believe that they had just walked away while Rei was missing, She stood frozen in place by the callous tone Uranus had used.

Noticing a distinct lack of movement from the princess, Mercury laid a hand gently upon her shoulder. "Come on Usagi-chan, we will find Mars, but we cannot stay here any longer."

Moon stayed silent and allowed Mercury to lead her away.

***********************************************************************************************************

The Hikawa Jinja found its priestess in the fire room staring intently into the flames. Beads of sweat rolled from Rei's forehead as she focused all her energy into finding answers to the questions that swirled dangerously throughout her mind. 'What in the name of the Kami was I thinking? Why did I suddenly freeze like that? Its never happened to me before. What is this new enemy we are facing? Their numbers are incredible. Not one of them noticed when I left, am I really that unimportant to them all? Neither Usagi or Minako noticed, my best friends completely forgot to care if I survived or not.'

Rei knew she was treading very dangerously with this line of thought. They were her best friends, she could perhaps understand the detachment with the outers, she hadn't really spent much time with them but the inners? They were a team, they had fought together, laughed together, cried together, hell even died together but they didn't noticed that she was missing.

Usagi and Minako, her best friends, the ones she spent most of her time with when not doing chores or at school didn't notice. 'Usagi didn't notice.' The thought was on auto repeat in Rei's head as she gave up looking for answers in the sacred flame.

Rei picked herself up and decided to bury herself in her chores, not bothering to tend to the wounds she had received during the fight. She refused to rest, the miko couldn't bring herself to, for fear of being overcome with her thoughts. 'The physical pain is nothing compared to the one in my heart.'

***********************************************************************************************************

Usagi cried herself to sleep the night after the battle. 'Rei, where are you? Please let me know your safe.'

Luna couldn't stand seeing her charge in such pain. "Usagi, look into your heart, there you'll find the answers you seek. Rei will be ok, I'm sure of it."

***********************************************************************************************************

Usagi's Dream

Usagi found herself blindly wondering the streets of Tokyo by herself. She shivered from the cold, she hadn't thought to pick up a jacket before leaving the house. 'Why am I here?'

She looked up at the sign that marked the entrance to the Hikawa Jinja. 'I get it, I'm dreaming of this place because I miss Rei right?'

She began to climb the many stairs that lead to the shrine, failing to notice the rain that had begun to fall heavily around her. Usagi felt like she had been climbing for hours, yet the shrine seemed further away than before. 'Why am I not getting any closer? I just want to see Rei, I need to know that she's ok.'

In frustration Usagi began to run, but sprinting up stone stairs when its raining and a huge klutz probably wasn't the best idea and she found herself falling more times than she dared count before finally, she began to near the top.

"You don't know what your talking about!"

"Oh really? So your telling me that duty is the only reason your fight for your 'princess'."

"I fight because Usagi will bring peace to the solar system, she is my dear friend, I fight because I want to protect her!"

'I know that voice. Rei!' Usagi began to run faster to reach the top, relieved to hear her friends voice. 'She's ok, thank the Gods' At the top of the steps she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her.

Sailor Mars was facing off with a giant man in dressed in a black uniform. Long silver hair fell down his back, blue eyes shone in amusement, a smug smile covering his aging features.

"Sailor Mars you delude yourself, I can see in your heart the reason you fight for your princess. Your love for her isn't a platonic as your trying to make me believe."

Fire shot through Sailor Mars' eyes as she saw the general turn his attention away from her.

"Ah, look Mars, it appears that your princess has arrived, I wonder if you'll admit to your feelings once she joins me."

"She'll never join you. I won't let you lay a finger on her." Mars growled, amythest eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh really? Last time you tried to defend her you failed did you not? I'll strike a deal with you then Mars, my master has shown great interest in you. Join me and I'll spare your princess."

Usagi couldn't believe what she was seeing, as Mars began to consider the offer. "Rei, don't! I can protect myself, please don't"

The general's eyes narrowed as he turned to Usagi. "Your choice Mars." With a flick of his wrists chains shot up around Usagi, securing themselves around her wrists and ankles suspending her in midair. "Either you join me, or I take your princess."

Mars risked looking into her princess's eyes. 'I'm sorry Usa, but I can't let him take you.'

Usagi knew that look well, she knew what it meant. "Mars, no! Please don't. Don't give up! REI!"

The chains around her suddenly fell loosely to the ground as Mars stepped towards a portal the general had opened.

***********************************************************************************************************

"REI!" Usagi bolted upright of of bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Luna was at her charges side in an instant. "Usagi-chan, what is it? Whats wrong? What about Rei?"

Usagi ignored her guardians questions. She had made up her mind. Before Luna could understand what was happening Usagi had transformed and was out the door.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Failure

Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Sailor Moon

Chapter 6: Failure

Chinmoku knelt in the centre of a large chamber facing the golden throne that towered over him. What was left of his army lined the walls awaiting the judgement of their general.

"You have failed me Chinmoku. Our army has been servely depleted due to your incompetence. What do you have to say for yourself?" A voice boomed across the room. Its owner sitting proud upon the dominating golden throne, its face hidden by shadows.

Chinmoku would not allow himself to feel fear, he was a proud man, he was sure that he would survive this encounter, afterall what happened on Earth was not his fault. "Master, I apologise, there were unseen complications with the plan. It appears Earth has great defences, we did not account for this before we landed we were ambushed and unprepared."

He bowed his head again in respect and allowed himself a small smirk. 'I will survive this.'

"Answer me this." The voice boomed. "Who's job is it to command my army? Who's job is it to prepare to overcome a planets defenses? Who's job is it not to fail?"

Fear began to seep into Chinmoku's being. "Mine, but Master..."

"Silence! You failed in your duties Chinmoku and I am tired of your insolence." A beam of energy shot forth from the short staff carried by the 'Master', engulfing Chinmoku in a brilliant red glow, and causing the army to shield their eyes. When they reopened the floor was empty, save a small whisp of smoke where Chinmoku once stood.

"Senzo come forth."

Senzo knelt in the same position his former commander had just occupied. He had to admit the old man got what was coming to him and he was even happier he would now be the one to take up the role.

"I want Earth do you understand? I observed the last battle there and I believe I have found a weakness in the defenses of these so called Sailor Senshi. The one that calls herself Sailor Mars, here feelings for her leader cloud her judgement through her you can greatly weaken their defences. Go now and do not fail me."

Senzo bowed deeply before leaving for his ship followed by the reminents of the army.

***********************************************************************************************************

Sailor Moon ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the Hikawa Jinja. 'I hope I'm not too late. I can't lose Rei, twice is enough. I refuse to lose her a third time, I need her.'

With a new infusion of pace Sailor Moon raced up the steps that lead to the shrine.

***********************************************************************************************************

Rei had just left the fire room when she felt a very familiar presence approaching the temple. 'I wonder what she's doing here? Must have just discovered I wasn't with them. Took her long enough. Well whatever it is she wants she can save it. I don't need this. I don't need her.' Rei's temper began to surface as she felt Sailor Moon approach the main building.

***********************************************************************************************************

'I don't sense any danger around, I better keep my guard up just incase.'

Sailor Moon scanned the area infront of the Jinja with cautious eyes. 'What am I doing? It was probably just a dream. Rei will laugh at me for sure if she finds me hear like this, but just incase. I don't even know if Rei is here.'

Her eyes caught a movement to her left among the shadows. She spun ready to face whatever enemy was about to attack only to come face to face with a very angry miko.

"Rei-chan." Usagi breathed a sigh of relief as she detransformed and rushed to hug her friend.

Fire danced behind Rei's amythest eyes, showing her barely concealed anger. 'How dare she show up here like this and pretend everything is ok.' Rei quickly raised her hand to keep the blonde away from her.

"Usagi, what do you want?"

Usagi stopped dead, stunned by the acid laced tone her best friend was using. She was so confused, 'what have I done?'. "Rei-chan, I was so worried. Where did you go after the battle? You just disappeared. No one knew where you were. I thought I'd lost you again." Usagi's voice dropped to a whisper towards the end, tears welling up in her brilliant azure eyes.

The fire in the miko's eyes flickered momentarily as she considered the blondes words. "I left."

It was all the explaination Rei could give. She turned her back to Usagi before whispering "perhaps you should do the same." Rei began to head back into the shrine, after 3 steps she felt a familar pair of arms grab her waist and spin her round. '"Wha...?"

Usagi glared at the senshi of fire. 'How dare she tell me to leave like that. I came to see if she was ok and this is how she treats me. I've had it with her attitude.'

"Rei, why exactly did you leave? What was so important you couldn't check on your friends? That made you run away?" Usagi saw the anger flash in Rei's eyes again as she insinuated that she ran away, that she didn't care for her friends.

Rei decided it would be best to silently glare at her friend. 'I can't tell her my reasons, if I do I'll lose all of them forever, it's better this way.'

Usagi thought back to her dream. 'Sailor Mars you delude yourself, I can see in your heart the reason you fight for your princess. Your love for her isn't a platonic as your trying to make me believe.' Usagi gasped as she realised what the stranger was implying. 'Can it be? Is that why she's so cold towards me? If it's true how do I deal with this?'

The blonde looked at the priestess in her grasp, really searched her eyes for any sign. 'Lemme see, anger, obviously its Rei, hurt, rejection? Look deeper Usagi.' Usagi gasped again and let go of the girl infront of her. 'Is that why she protects me more recklessly than the others, more passionately?' Usagi lost herself in thought for a moment.

That moment was all Rei needed to scoff at her friends responses before beginning to walk away again. 'I don't know what Usagi wants but I do know I'll protect her no matter what, even if she hates me for walking away from her today.'

Usagi could only watch as her friend walked away from her again for the second time that day. She was too shocked to chase after her, and she knew she had some serious thinking to do. 'How could I not see it?' she wondered as she turned to head for home.

************************************************************************************************************

It had been a week since anyone had last seen Rei. The inner senshi were gathered at the Crown, enjoying their chocolate milkshake, or in Usagi's case 2. Ami had her head buried in a new textbook, Makoto was discussing some new manga with Minako and Usagi was staring at her half empty glass, or was it half full? Usagi was still thinking about her encounter with Rei that night and the dream she had of Rei going with the enemy. She sighed heavily as she considered her feelings for the raven haired priestess. 'I'm destined to marry Mamoru and have ChibiUsa, but where does that leave Rei? I know I feel something towards her but is it more than friendship?'

Minako looked up from the manga Makoto was gesturing towards as she heard the blonde's troubled sigh. "Usagi-chan, is it everything ok?" Minako was worried. She knew that something was seriously bothering the odangoed blonde. She wondered whether it was the reason none of them had heard from Rei since the battle. 'I wonder if Rei told Usagi about her feelings towards her. That might explain it, but then why did she walk away from the battle like that?'

"Everything's fine Minako-chan, I'm just thinking about Rei. I really don't understand what's going on with her these days. She's acting so weird. She won't see any of us I'm really worried about her."

'So it is about Rei. 'Minako sighed. "I'll go visit her, see if I can find out what's troubling her."

Usagi's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Thank you Minako-chan."

Minako bid her friends goodbye before heading over to the Hikawa Jinja to confront her best friend.

************************************************************************************************************

Rei was sweeping the steps to the Jinja when Minako spotted her. 'Ok Mina time to shine' Minako took a deep breath before heading towards her friend.

"Rei, can I talk to you?" 'Keep it straight forward Minako, she needs to see that what she's doing isn't helping anyone.'

"I'm busy Minako, can't you see that?" Rei replied hotly.

"Fine then we can talk while you work. Why are you avoiding everyone?"

Rei sighed, 'I guess theres no way out of this and its Minako I can trust her right?'

"Because I'm a failure." Rei said so quietly Minako wasn't sure if she heard correctly. Rei refused to talk about them not realising she had left.

"What do you mean Rei-chan? You're not a failure." If Minako wasn't confused before then she was now. 'Rei thinks she's a failure?'

"I couldn't protect her, she needed me, she almost..." Rei's voice was still feather light as she took a deep breath. "If it wasn't for him.." Rei gripped the brush handle so tightly her knuckles turned white.

Minako heard the hurt and anger in Rei's voice as she struggled to explain herself. Minako had never seen the miko like this so she did the only thing she could think of, she hugged her.

"Its ok Rei, we were all out on our feet. It's not your fault. Usagi doesn't blame you for anything. Your hurting her more because you refuse to see her."

Rei sighed as she returned the blondes hug. Minako was such a good friend to her. "Ok, I get your point. I'm sorry Mina-chan. I'll invite her over tonight, I should talk to her about this."

Minako did a double take, not only had the senshi of fire apologised, which was a rare moment in itself, but she was going to talk to Usagi about her feelings. Minako nearly tripped over herself in shock.

'Well tonight will be interesting.' She thought as she bid farewell to the miko.

Rei waved goodbye to her friend before pulling out her communicator. 'Well if I'm going to do this might as well be now, never know maybe she can't make it.'

She hit the button that she knew would connect her to Usagi.

************************************************************************************************************

Usagi was too deep in thought to hear her communicator going. She was staring off into space thinking about Rei. 'Well I guess I know how I feel about her, now what do I do about it?'

Usagi was brought out of her daydream when Luna jumped onto her communicator beeping between her jaws.

Usagi smiled her thanks as Luna rolled her eyes and leapt off the bed.

'I wonder what's going on.'

She was shocked to find it was Rei's face that greeted her.

"Hey Usagi-chan, is there any way you could come over tonight? I need to talk to you about some things."

"Sure Rei, I'll come over after dinner."

"Ok well I'll see you then Usagi." With that Rei left without waiting for Usagi to say goodbye.

************************************************************************************************************

Senzo watched with curiousity as his target headed back into the sacred building.

'This girl is Sailor Mars? Sure doesn't look like matter. After tonight she will be nothing for me to worry about and everything for her friends to.'

He allowed himself a small laugh before heading to his quarters to prepare for the mission.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: Can Dreams Become Reality?

A/N: Aren't you guys lucky 3 updates in a day. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 7: Can Dreams Become Reality?

Usagi, being Usagi, fell asleep shortly after dinner completely forgetting about her plans with Rei. When she finally awoke the sun had long since set and she began to frantically prepare to meet the fiery miko. 'Oh no! Rei's going to kill me! Well she should be used to it by now.'

Usagi sprinted out of the house completely forgetting to pick up her jacket. She raced through the streets that would lead her to the Jinja. She paused briefly at the bottom of the steps of the Jinja to catch her breath before being her ascent of the seemingly never ending set of stairs.

********************************************************************

'Typical Usagi, that girl can't be on time for anything can she? I bet she fell asleep after dinner.' Rei was rudely ripped from her thoughts as she felt an evil aura enter the temple grounds. 'Not tonight, why does it have to be tonight?'

Rei sprung from her seat in her room out into the temple grounds. Looking around she saw no one but she could still feel the evil presence. "Mars Star Power, Make Up!"

Flames loving embraced Rei as she transformed into Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars turned towards the trees that lined the side of the Jinja at the sound of applause. Bracing herself for battle Mars was surprised when a large man, with long silver hair and sparkling blue eyes stepped out from the shadows dressed in a black uniform.

"Impressive. I struggled to believe that someone as common as yourself could be a great guardian that helps to protect this planet, but I guess even one such as I can be surprised."

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars was more than a little angry that this guy had intruded on her property and on tonight of all nights.

"My apologises, my name is Senzo. I am General of the Elite army, I am here to lead the invasion that would add this world to my masters collection. You, Sailor Mars and your friends became quite the nuisance when you attacked my army. Therefore I come to claim our revenge."

"What do you want?"

"Simple really, I want your leader. She's the princess is she not. The one that will rule this world."

"You can't have her! I would die before I let you touch her." Mars growled.

"That can be arranged. Tell me Mars why is it you fight to protect your princess? Do you fight because of duty? Or because you are in love with her?"

"You don't know what your talking about!" Mars yelled.

"Oh really? So your telling me duty is the only reason you fight for your 'Princess'?"

"I fight because Usagi will bring peace to the Solar System, she is my dear friend, I fight because I want to protect her!"

Senzo laughed. 'She really is too easy. She'll be mine before the night is out. It would be a shame to waste something so beautiful.'

"Sailor Mars you delude yourself, I can see in your heart the reason you fight for your princess. Your love for her isn't as platonic as your trying to make me believe. Tell me Mars does your princess know of your feelings for her?"

Mars posed herself ready to spring. 'This guy is really getting on my nerves.' Just as she was about to strike she felt an all to familiar presence behind her. 'Huh? Oh no, Usagi is here already.'

"Ah, look Mars, it appears your princess has arrived, I wonder if you'll admit to your feelings once she joins me."

Mars turned to see Usagi standing frozen at the top of the stairs. 'Usagi, run please, before he can get to you.' Fury burned through Mars at the thought of harm being done to Usagi. Her amythest eyes falshed dangerously.

"She'll never join you! I won't let you lay a finger on her."

Senzo was even more amused by the situation. 'This is working out perfectly.' "Oh really? Last time you tried to defend her you failed did you not? I'll strike a deal with you then Mars. My master has shown a great interest in you. Join me and I'll spare your princess."

Usagi couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'This is exactly what happened in my dream. Chains? I have to do something I won't let him take Rei, I don't care what happens to me. I need to be fast, get the timing just right.'

Senzo narrowed his eyes towards Usagi. 'Now' she thought. Sailor Mars could only watch as chains shot up from the ground surrounding Usagi. 'No!' Her mind screamed. 'Give him what he wants Mars! I will not fail to protect her again.'

Usagi nimbly dove forward out of reach of the chains that were supposed to encase her. Mars stepped forward towards Senzo resigned to go with him, no matter the cost to herself.

Senzo smiled as Mars approached him. He opened the portal back to his ship in the space beside him. Neither noticed that Usagi was enroute to intercept them.

Senzo reached his hand out towards Mars to lead her into the portal. To find a different body standing before him. 'Well isn't this interesting?' He smirked.

Rei reached out to connect hands with the General only to find it hitting someones back. "Usagi? No! What are you doing?"

Usagi looked back over her shoulder and smiled at her friend. "Relax Rei-chan I know what I'm doing. I will not lose you again, you mean too much to me."

With that Usagi took Senzo's hand and was pulled into the portal before Mars could react.

Mars fell to her knees as they disappeared. 'I failed again.' Tears formed in her eyes as she began to beat the ground with her fists, not paying attention to the blood that began to pour freely through her gloves.

A short time later when she had gathered her courage, Mars pulled out her communicator.

"Everyone we have an emergency. Meeting at the Jinja now! Usagi has been kidnapped. I repeat Usagi has been kidnapped!"

Mars ended the transmission and began to gather herself before her fellow senshi arrived demanding answers she was too afraid to give.

************************************************************************************************************

Usagi looked around at the large room she was now in. There was a large golden throne at one end of the room but it appeared devoid of anything else. Senzo knelt in the centre of the room, his head bowed.

"You have done better than I had expected Senzo. Rather than bringing me the fire senshi you bring me the princess herself, perhaps I should have promoted you sooner. Princess please come forward."

Usagi shivered at the coldness of the booming voice but cautiously stepped towards the throne.

"Tell me princess, why do you put yourself in such danger for a servant such as Mars?"

"She is not a servant! She is my friend. How dare you try to use her to get to me!"

"Then tell me princess are you willing to kill your friends?"

Usagi gasped."I could never kill my friends. They are the world to me. They are the reason I am still here. The reason the Earth is still here!"

"You may not be willing to kill them now Princess but very soon you will be. Senzo take her to Chamber 3. Guard duty will be tripled there until the process is complete."

Usagi could not believe what she was hearing. Images of her friends flashed through her mind. 'I could never fight against my friends. Rei, how could I ever harm Rei? She is the most precious of all.'

She tried to fight off the strong arms that gripped her but she knew Senzo was too big, too powerful for her, as he carried her away to meet her fate.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams Become Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 8: Dreams Become Nightmares

The senshi arrived at the Hikawa Jinja to find a very subdued Sailor Mars on her knees, blood staining her hands.

Uranus was furious. "Mars! How could you possibly allow this to happen?! She's the princess, it was supposed to be YOUR job to keep things like this from happening!"

Minako saw what a fragile state the senshi of fire was in and stepped in front of the outraged senshi of wind. "Haruka-san that is enough!" Minako yelled back. Everyone was stunned into silence by the Goddess of Love's outburst. So much so that Haruka promptly shut her mouth and kept her thoughts to herself.

Venus dropped to her knees infront of Mars, she placed her hand under the other girls chin raising her face so she could look her in the eye. What Venus saw in Mars' expression made her heart clench with the pain her friend was in. She did the only thing she could, drew her into a hug. When Venus pulled away she had to once again force her friend to look at her. "Rei, what happened?" Venus asked gently. She didn't want to push her friend given that she looked like she would break at any moment but she knew they had to get answers.

"Usagi..." Rei whispered. 'How can I tell them? I need to pull it together.' "She wouldn't listen, she wouldn't let me go in her place, he took her from me, she was right here and then she was gone through a portal..."

"Mercury scan the area with your computer, see if you can get any clues as to where this portal may have lead." Venus ordered before she turned back to the raven haired girl now sobbing quietly in her arms. As she spoke the senshi of water materialized her visor and computer and began her analysis.

Pluto looked around the group, her normally stoic form suddely very uneasy. 'This wasn't the way the timeline was supposed to be. This wasn't supposed to happen.' Her eyes then fell to the leader of the inner senshi. 'She looks so strong holding Mars like that, she has really grown into her role recently, I'm proud of her.' "Has anyone informed Mamoru-kun of the situation?"

Venus felt Mars stiffen at the mention of the name of Usagi's boyfriend. "I sent Luna and Artemis to inform him. I thought he would have been hear by now though."

A figure then appeared over the top of the stairs and quickly advanced upon the group. Before anyone could say anything Tuxedo Kamen had moved before them, but he did not stop at the group. They could see the anger written across his features as he approached the area where Venus was comforting Mars. Venus looked up as he approached ready to acknowledge him before she was roughly shoved to the side.

The senshi frozen from shock could only watch on as Tuxedo Kamen proceeded to lift Mars off her feet and throw her into the nearest object which just happened to be a tree. Mars whimpered slightly at the impact, but quickly began to gain her feet. "Do you think I don't know Mars? I know that you let her take your place! You were selfish! How could you?" Tuxedo Kamen advanced upon her again. 'I won't fight back, he's right. I deserve this.' Mars thought.

Tuxedo Kamen delivered a blow to Mars' face knocking her to the ground once again. She saw Venus running towards her to interfere. 'I won't let her help me.' Mars began to summon her powers and created a wall of flames between herself and her friends. "Mars please fight back! We need you to get Usagi back! Rei stop being such a coward!"

Minako's words were enough to bring Rei's anger to the surface. 'I am not a coward!' Mars caught the fist that then came flying towards her. "You think I wanted this? News flash Mamoru, Usagi makes her own decisions or haven't you realised that yet? I did everything I could to keep her here! You think your the only one that loves her?!" Mars answered hotly as she pushed his fist away causing him to stumble back. She ignored the gasps she heard from her fellow senshi as she loomed over Tuxedo Kamen. "We should not be fighting each other, we should be working to bring Usagi back to us. Or are you so selfish you'd rather fight me than save her?"

Mars' wall of flames extinguished themselves as she approached her friends. "Mercury have you discovered anything?"

"I have quite a bit of data that I assume is from the portal however it will take some time before I can decifer the meanings of it."

Venus took charge standing by her friends side. "Very well. It would appear we have some spare time on our hands until Mercury can come up with something. I suggest we all get some rest. Things are only going to get harder from now on."

As the senshi turned to leave Pluto began to address everyone. "Minna, before you leave there is something you all must know."

Venus sighed before spinning on her heel to face Pluto, only to find herself once again at eye level with Setsuna's 'assets'. Blushing furiously Minako stumbled backwards falling over a returning Makoto, sending them both crashing to the floor. 'Not me again. Why does she always happen to be standing right there when I turn around? And why on Earth am I only tall enough to reach her chest? Either she's gotten taller suddenly or I've shrunk.' Minako's mind rant was halted as the tall brunette she had fallen on shoved her to the side.

Both quickly regained their feet and allowed Pluto to continue. "What happened here today was never meant to pass. Mars as you know it was meant to be you that was taken by the enemy. Since they now have Usagi, I can only determine that they will try to use her for the same purpose therefore it is critical that you all prepare yourselves for a battle like none we have faced before. I believe our enemy will seek to turn Usagi-chan against us, therefore we must brace ourselves to fight the very person we have all sworn to protect."

"Pluto how are we supposed to fight against Usagi? We cannot hurt her, how can we free her from the enemy?" Uranus questioned.

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that Uranus. If there is one thing both Serenity and Usagi have taught me it is that we must believe in each other. Love always conquers evil, light always overcomes darkness, perhaps this is the time when we need to believe in these things above all else."

With a looming sense of dread the senshi began to disperse. How could they possibly face Usagi?

************************************************************************************************************

Usagi found herself in a small dark room surrounded by strange glowing lights. "Usagi...Usagi is that really you?"

'I know that voice...Minako?' Usagi was excited to hear her friends voice but she was also afraid of what that meant. 'Did they get Minako too?'

"Usagi you must help me. Please, I need you princess."

"Minako what is it? How can I help you? Please tell me. I'll do anything to help"

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to help me Usagi? Promise me you'll do whatever it takes!"

"Ofcourse I'll do anything to help you. I promise just tell me what you need me to do."

"I need you to kill Setsuna..."

Usagi was engulfed by a dark aura that snaked its way across the floor, her eyes flashed crimson for a moment as she agreed to the challenge before passing out.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9: Appearances

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed. I know you all think I should have made Usagi struggle a little more before agreeing to kill Setsuna but believe me this is only the beginning, I'm not going to make it easy for any of them.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon so please don't sue me.

Chapter 9: Appearances.

"Senzo, I would like you to take the Princess back down to Earth to confront her friends. I believe she is ready to face them. She is the weakest among them, the easiest to manipulate. I want you to keep an eye on what takes place, once it is done I want you to bring her back here to me. She could be a great weapon in our conquest for this planet."

Senzo bowed deeply before leaning the chamber.

************************************************************************************************************

Usagi awoke on the floor of the dark chamber. 'Where am I? What happened? I remember hearing Minako's voice...something about Setsuna. Ok Usagi, calm down, what would the others do if they were in my position? Erm...oh yeah, escape plan. Okay Dokey. If only I can remember what I agreed to do last night. Something to do with Setsuna...er..come on Usagi think.'

Usagi's eyes shot open at the realisation of her task. 'Oh my Goddess, I agreed to kill Setsuna! How could I do such a thing? I'd never hurt any of my friends, ever. They are simply to important to me. Calm down Usagi.' The odangoed blonde took a deep breath before continuing. 'Ok, so I agreed to do that which means I just have to pretend to want to kill her right? They're going to let me see my friends again. Now all I have to do is run back to them once I get there. Easy. Now where exactly am I?

Usagi looked around the room once more, seeing nothing except the strange lights that danced in the darkness. Before she had any more time to ponder her whereabouts, a heavy screeching could be heard from somewhere over to her left. She turned and narrowed her eyes as light streamed in through the crack around a large object.

The burly man she now knew as Senzo stepped forward and greated her with what he assumed was a warm smile. 'He is just creepy.' Usagi thought as she felt herself being pulled into a standing position and lead out of the room.

Once in the dim corridor outside Usagi became lost in thought once more, taking in her surroundings. "Princess, I trust your stay in our 'guest room' was to your liking." Usagi turned her attention back to the silver haired man by her side, and nodded slightly. "Good, then I am pleased to inform you that we have been given our first assignment. We are to return to Earth..."

Usagi's heart leapt with joy at the thought that they were sending her back so soon, but she hid her relief behind a stiff facade only moving to walk and to acknowledge Senzo's words. "Once there, I imagine will will encounter those bothersome Sailor Senshi once again. I believe you have already been given your orders in this regard."

'He means killing Setsuna-san right? Play along Usagi do not let anything give as to your plans.' She nodded meakly again, before being seated in a large black chair in what could only be described as a mechanical jungle. 'I guess this is the cockpit or bridge or whatever its called.'

"It will be a little while before we arrive at Earth please make yourself comfortable Princess, I will come collect you once we have arrived." Senzo addressed Usagi once final time before resuming his duties in command.

************************************************************************************************************

The Hikawa Jinja was a hot plate of activity since Usagi vanished through the portal several days ago. The senshi were on high alert, training, gathering what little information they had on the new enemy, conversing on theories what would happen once they face Usagi, how to return her to the side of good.

Rei sat alone in front of the Sacred Fire. She had locked herself away, since Setsuna's announcement. 'I need to find Usagi, I will not fail again. I know she's ok, I can feel that she's ok. How can I bring you back Usa?'

************************************************************************************************************

On the front deck of the shrine, Ami sat with Michiru, Minako and Setsuna trying to find any way to find Usagi, and more importantly what would happen once they did. Mamoru having left claiming that he needed something from his apartment.

"I'm almost certain that the Usagi we meet will not be the Usagi we know and love, therefore I believe that the outers should deal with her first. We are the strongest of the senshi, and as we know Usagi is no weakling. Allow us to confront her first, save yourselves becoming too emotionally conflicted in your duty." Setsuna suggested.

Minako eyes flashed dangerously at the thought of them not being able to help free Usagi. "So thats what this is about, you three think that just because we are inners we cannot handle our emotions in battle. I can assure you right now that nothing you can say will keep us out of this. Besides Usagi leads with the heart perhaps it should be us that faces her, perhaps our emotions will be key to bringing her back to us." Minako locked her unwavering cerulean gaze with Setsuna's. 'I will not back down on this point. I know I am right.'

Ami noticed the tension forming between the two groups and decided to intervene. "You guys relax, we don't know what we're up against here. It could be quite possible that the enemy will simply hold Usagi captive as a bargaining chip or perhaps they are unable to brainwash her" Ami raised her hand to prevent any protests. "It is quite plausible that Usagi is simply too strong, too pure to be overcome by whatever brainwashing they put her through. I am not saying that you are wrong Setsuna-san, I am merely stating that we do not have enough evidence to form logical conclusions or arguements but we must prepare ourselves for any scenario."

Over by the trees Haruka and Makoto were sparring. "You ready to do whatever it takes?" Haruka asked as she dashed towards the waiting brunette, her right fist primed for Makoto's midsection. Makoto quickly parried the attack bringing her right foot around to connect with the back of Haruka's head.

"Yeah, can you say the same Uranus?" Makoto swore silently under her breath as once again the blonde was too quick and safely avoided her advances.

************************************************************************************************************

As Rei stared deeply into the flames she saw a flicker similar to the one she received the day of the big battle. 'That's the same ship. They're coming.'

Before Rei could process this information there was a large explosion in the courtyard to the front of the shrine. Rei's temper flared. 'If Makoto or Haruka damage anything, I swear I'll fry them both where they stand.'

Minako was suddenly at the door yelling something at Rei before speeding off again. 'What th...' It was then that Rei felt it, the evil seeping through the temples grounds. She raced outside to find her friends already transformed, watching as an all too familiar blonde stood before them, a large silver haired man at her side.

"Usagi." Rei breathed, her eyes briefly connecting with the blondes. 'She's ok, I don't sense any evil surrounding her either, but Setsuna said...It is possible for Setsuna to be wrong, I mean she didn't know it would be Usagi to go through that portal. Perhaps they are here to bargain? What a minute what...?'

Usagi felt her heart nearly burst with joy as she stepped out of the portal with Senzo. 'My friends.' She thought happily as she looked at the group. 'Minako, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Setsuna...' As she thought about the senshi of time her eyes flashed crimson. This did not go unnoticed by her raven haired friend.

Senzo laughed heartily as Usagi suddenly sprang from his side towards the green haired woman.

Rei dove from her place by the doorway to intercept the attack on Pluto. She collided with Usagi in mid air forcing the blonde to the ground. Rei straddled a struggling Usagi forcing the blonde to look into her amythest eyes. 'Come on Usagi, I know your still in there, please some back to me.'

Usagi couldn't control herself as she flew towards her friend. 'What am I doing? I can't attack my friends, but why can't I stop myself?' Usagi felt something connect heavily with her side and force her to the ground. 'What...? Rei, what are you doing? Please I didn't mean it. Why am I struggling against her? Why am I fighting her off?' Usagi found herself forced to look into the miko's eyes that were filled with confusion, pain but most of all love. 'Rei, I'm so sorry please forgive me. I don't want any of this I just want to come home.'

Usagi allowed the emotions Rei was sharing to wash over her. She felt like herself once again, she was regaining control of her limbs. She smiled up at the miko above her, only to see Rei flung from her, as Senzo grabbed her pulling her towards the portal.

Senzo's humour for the situation as he seen the shadow demon leave Usagi's body. 'No' he thought, 'this cannot be happening I have to get her out of here. The master will not be happy.'

He threw the raven haired miko from the princess and proceeded to drag Usagi away. "Shadow demon Gensou, come forth, you have failed in your original duty but perhaps you can complete the mission yourself."

The dark shadow that had once occupied Usagi suddenly broke forth from the ground to reveal a hideous creature. Its blue scaly skin glistened in the sunlight, its snake like emerald hair took on a life of its own as it turned to face the Sailor Senshi, intent on destroying its target...Setsuna.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Saving Setsuna

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry this has taken so long, life has been pretty hectic lately with uni starting up again and things. Hopefully now that things are settling back down updates will be more common. Anyway heres chapter 10.

Love it or hate it? Ideas for where this could be leading or anything you'd like to see happen let me know...reviews please. ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 10: Saving Setsuna.

Usagi watched in horror as the youma that appeared in front of her turned towards her friends. 'That thing came from me? What did they do to me in that place? I can't let it hurt my friends, or worse kill Setsuna.' Her blue eyes hardened as she began to struggle against Senzo's unyielding hold.

Senzo faltered slightly as his felt his young captive tug sharply against his restraint. Nearing the portal he quickly spun Usagi and threw her inside before she could interfere in the upcoming battle, before entering himself. 'The master will not like this turn of events one bit. Maybe we underestimated this girl. She could be more than just a ditzy blonde.'

************************************************************************************************************

Rei sat frozen watching as her princess was once again taken from her by the enemy. 'No, this can't be happening! Usagi! I'm still not strong enough to save her.'

Rei turned her steely amythest gaze on the monster now standing before the group. 'They put that disgusting thing inside Usagi and tried to turn her against us. I don't care what it whats I'll fry it where it stands.'

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

************************************************************************************************************

Setsuna stood poised for battle her garnet rod held before her. She knew exactly what this creature wanted and she refused to give up without a damn good fight. Eyes fixed on the freaky blue creature in front of her she almost didn't register the bright crimson light that overtook her vision for a brief moment.

In that brief moment of blindness the youma charged towards Pluto, its claws ready to tear through any skin it may come into contact with. The senshi didn't even have time to move before the youma was upon Pluto. Its claws raked across her midsection, ripping through her fuku, leaving deep gashes in its wake. Pluto felt her staff fall from her grasp as she doubled over in pain, her hands trying to stem the blood flowing from her wounds.

The youma smiled menacingly as it loomed over Pluto once more. It was so intent on its mission it failed to register the stream of fire shooting from its left. Mars sneered at the youma that was screeching in pain from her rather restrained Fire Soul. Feeling her anger building at the ugly creature that had corrupted her princess she let a series of kicks collide with its midsection. Her smirk widening with every sickening crack that her high heels produced.

Mercury, Neptune and Venus were crouched beside the heavily wounded Pluto attempting to stop the bleeding and keep her conscious.

"This doesn't look good you guys, she needs serious medical attention right away. Those wounds are really deep, I'm surprised she's still conscious. By my calculations she should have passed out long before now, if not from the bleeding then from the shock. I can only conclude that she is still with us because of her senshi powers."

Venus was trying her best to keep herself together as she listened to Mercury's report. Her hold on Pluto tightened as she began to lift her into her arms. Neptune and Mercury took a step back as the Senshi of Love stood taking Pluto with her.

"Erm..Venus?" Minako turned slightly to look at Neptune, an impatient look clearly displayed on her features.

"What are you doing?"

If the situation wasn't so dire, Venus was sure she would have laughed at the looks she received from her friends. "I'm taking her to the hospital what does it look like I'm doing!" Venus snapped, as she cast a frustrated look towards her fellow soldiers. "Well are you coming or what?"

Mercury and Neptune looked at one another before taking off after the Senshi of Love.

************************************************************************************************************

Uranus and Jupiter were caught in two minds. They were quiet content to watch the furious Mars beat the screaming youma to death, however they were slightly afraid of the state of Mars' mental health at that moment. They had rarely seen the Senshi of Fire react so violently towards anything. Sure, she could toy with the enemy and enjoy the fight as much as anyone but she wouldn't allow the battle to continue more than necessary. What she was doing now went far beyond what any of them would have dreamed of doing.

The Senshi of Fire was at that moment straddling the now unconscious youma, her hands alight with the fires of Mars, fists manically colliding with the youmas face mushing it into the courtyard floor.

Seeing youma brain plastered to the floor was not Uranus' idea of a good time, she stepped forward and caught Mars' arm midswing and pulled her to her feet away from the dead youma. Jupiter stood close by for back up incase it was needed.

As Uranus predicted the flaming hand that was left free came flying towards her face as Mars swung blindly at her opposition. Grabbing that arm by the elbow Uranus forced Mars in the wall of the temple. "Mars, you have to stop now. The youma is dead. There's no more need for violence."

Mars continued to struggle against the tall blondes hold, her usually amythest eyes now almost black with anger. Uranus looked to Jupiter for assistance. The Senshi of Lightening switched positions with the Senshi of Wind hoping to calm her friend down. She had never seen Mars like this and it scared her.

She forced herself to look Mars in the eyes. "Mars, its me, Jupiter, come on. We are not the enemy. We're your friends." Mars kept struggling against her hold. 'I wish Minako were here, only her and Usagi were ever able to get Rei to calm down.' The brunette took a deep breath and tried again.

"Rei-chan, come on its me Mako, you've got to calm down. What would Mina say huh? Or Usagi-chan? What would she say if she saw you like this?"

At the mention of her princess Mars seem to calm down slightly clearly considering something. Jupiter took this to be encouraging and kept going.

"Rei, we need you to detransform ok? Then me, you and Haruka-san are going to come up with a battle plan to bring Usagi-chan back. We can't do that if you're acting like a crazy demented person."

It took everything Rei knew to calm herself down and not for the first time she found herself grateful for her miko training. Closing her eyes she forced herself to take deep breaths as she let go of her transformation. Once back in her traditional robes she felt the strong grip that held her loosen as Makoto backed away from her.

Turning to Haruka, she offered a weak smile of apology before retreating back towards her bedroom leaving the others to follow.

************************************************************************************************************

Minako ran as fast as she could manage with the injured Pluto in her arms. Somewhere along the way to the hospital Setsuna's transformation had faded leaving the wounded woman limp in Venus' arms.

Medical staff stopped abruptly as Venus entered and approached the desk with Setsuna in her arms trailed by a very solemn looking Mercury and Neptune.

"Can somebody please help us? She needs medical attention right away. She's lost alot of blood." Mercury stepped forward to take control of the situation. She had been monitoring Setsuna's life signs since they had left the Jinja and things weren't looking good for the Senshi of Time.

Venus reluctantly allowed Mercury to take Setsuna from her as hospital staff raced towards them with a trolley.

Neptune lay a comforting arm around Venus' shoulders as she lead them outside to undo their transformations in private before they took their positions in the waiting room.

************************************************************************************************************

Senzo, once more knelt before the throne in his masters chambers. His hands clenched tightly at his sides. The last mission had been a complete disaster, his only condolence was that the Senshi of Time might not survive the night.

Usagi was being tightly restrained by a large youma at the back of the room. 'This is definately not good. My one chance to escape and I missed it. Baka, Usagi. But Rei...Rei-chan saw me, even when I was trying to hurt them. Maybe she's my way out of here.'

Usagi's thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as Senzo flew across the room and collided with the wall nearby.

"You failed miserably Senzo. Perhaps I was wrong to promote you, you are no better than that blundering fool Chinmoku. I want you to put that brat..." The masters long crooked finger pointed towards Usagi. "in Chamber 6. I want her completely ours by the next turn of that disgusting planet. Get out of my sight!"

Senzo scrambled to his feet and quickly bowed before dragging the struggling Usagi out into the dimly lit corridor once again.

************************************************************************************************************

Mamoru leaned heavily on the bar as he reached towards his half empty pint. He couldn't remember how long he had been there, he only knew he had had one too many by everyones standard but his own.

He felt utterly useless. Usagi was missing, her guardians were fighting among themselves and her prince was drowning his sorrows in some dingy bar downtown. Deep down he knew his powers would be more useful if he stayed with the senshi, worked with them, but he just couldn't bring himself to be around the one person who loved Usagi as much as he did.

Mamoru had known of Rei's feelings towards Usagi for a long time now. Maybe she could hide from the others but they weren't unconsciously watching Usagi's every move the way he did. Every smile, every touch, every look, every fight, he could feel Rei and Usagi getting closer and closer. 'Maybe Usako feels the same way she does?' Mamoru thought as he downed what was remaining of his beer, before ordering another.

'Maybe Rei deserves to be with Usagi, after all she has put her life on the line just as many, if not more times than I have. She's been there for her when I couldn't be, when I was in America. Hell, even right now she's out there fighting to bring Usako back to us and I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself.'

A blonde that skipped her way past drew Mamoru's attention away from his drink and his dark thoughts. His heart skipped a beat in the hope it was his princess, only to be disappointed when it wasn't. The blonde did however, spark something within Mamoru. He grinned widely, as he slid of his stool and stumbled towards the door.

'I have one thing that Rei doesn't. My bond with Usagi is unbreakable. I will find her, and she will still return my love.'

Til Next Time.

R&R please.


	11. Chapter 11: The Bonds That Tie

A/N: Hey everyone. Here's the latest chapter for you all. As always R&R ^.^

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 11: The Bonds That Tie.

Damiano scowled as he watched the fight unfold before him once again. He had been watching replays of it since Senzos return. The mission had failed miserably and as much as he enjoyed making Senzo pay for it, he knew that he had overlooked something significant. All he had to do was find out what that something was.

With a wave of his withered hand, a second screen appeared on the wall in front of him and began showing footage of the first battle his army had faced upon arriving on Earth. His scowl deepened as he watched his youma slaughtered like nothing more than mere cattle.

Raising a skeletal digit, the screen froze showing an image of two young women. One with sandy blonde hair, the other aquamarine. A smirk tugged at his lips. 'These two show far superior strength and resolve in battle. It would be beneficial to eliminate them as soon as possible.'

A brilliant flash of red illuminated the screen on the right drawing his attention once again. Another of the extraordinary warriors, this time a young girl with raven hair, was annihilating the youma he had sent after the Senshi of Time. Zooming in, he could see the pure rage etched into the girls face, and his smile widened once more.

Returning to the footage on his left, he replayed the battle paying paticular attention to the raven haired soldier. 'She is a fiery one isn't she?' He paused for a second as he connected some stray thoughts together. 'The one I have captive...this one seems to protect her more fiercely than the others. What an interesting development. Perhaps I can also use this to my advantage. Distract this one and get to the others perhaps?'

Spinning in his chair he came before a large sphere of swirling multicoloured energy. He raised finger to either temple and leaned forward connecting his forehead to the dome, concentrating exclusively on his latest strategy.

************************************************************************************************************

Rei sat silently on the floor of her room, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared at the picture of her and Usagi that adorned the dresser on the opposite side of the room. She barely registered Haruka and Makoto standing off to the side talking into a communicator.

"How's Setsuna holding up? Is she gonna make it?" Haruka was very concerned for her fallen comrade. Although it remained unseen to many Setsuna was like a sister to her and to see her injured disturbed the blonde greatly.

An equally solemn Michiru frowned on the other side of the communicator as she filled the others in on the Senshi of Time's condition.

"The doctors say she's stable but she's going to be out of action for quite awhile, even with her increased senshi healing abilities."

The was a very pregnant pause as everyone digested the information. It was Ami who eventually broke the silence that enveloped them.

"Michiru-san and I will be returning to the Jinja shortly, there is nothing more we can do here. It would be more beneficial if we returned and assisted you in determining a feasible plan of action to combat this threat."

"What about Minako? Will she be returning with you?" Makoto asked, her concerned gaze shifting over to Rei for a brief second before returning to Ami.

"No, Minako-chan refuses to leave Setsuna's side. It would be better to leave her be."

With a nod of agreement, communications ended and Haruka turned to the still impassive raven. Rei had not said a word since they had brought her inside a few hours ago. She refused the food that Makoto whipped up, or to engage in any kind of planning activity Haruka tried to instigate.

"Rei, the others will be here soon. We're going to find a way to rescue Usagi-chan but we need you with us for this ok?" Makoto found herself kneeling infront of the miko willing herself to find a way through to her.

Rei merely nodded weakly and returned to staring at the photo. Haruka watched the interaction carefully and she was rapidly losing her patience.

The lanky blonde marched over and set herself directly between Rei and the offending photograph. The raven's stare turned icy as she stared at the Senshi of Wind, and Haruka's patience failed.

"You call yourself a Senshi? What kind of guardian are you if you aren't even willing to try and protect our princess?! You're pathetic Rei-san! Here we thought you were one of us, willing to do whatever it takes to protect her, to keep her safe, to bring her back to us! Where has your passion gone? Your fire?"

Haruka smirked to herself as she thought of the one thing that would truely get a rise out of her impassive friend.

"Or do you not love her as much as Mamoru does? No wonder she isn't with you. He may not be here but at least he is trying to find a way to save the woman he loves. Unlike poor little Rei-chan, who just gives up, who would rather sit in a corner and stare at an old photograph than fight for what she truely wants!"

Rei rapidly launched herself to her feet and regarded the tall blonde. Haruka smiled, 'Gotcha.'

Makoto who found herself sprawled on the floor at Rei's sudden movement could only watch on as Rei advanced on the blonde.

Although Rei was considerably shorter than Haruka she had no problem looking imposing as she stood motionless before the blonde, her eyes ablaze with emotion. Then for the first time in a long while offered a small but genuine smile.

Haruka lay a careful hand on the smaller girls shoulder before returning the smile. "Hungry? You should eat something before the others get here. I'm sure Mako-chan won't mind whipping something up for you."

"Sure." Haruka turned to Makoto and nodded as the brunette left the room with Rei in tow. Upon reaching the door, Rei turned.

"Hey Haruka-san, thank you."

And with that the Senshi of Fire quietly left the Senshi of Wind to bask in her freshly inflated ego.

************************************************************************************************************

Once again the Princess of the Moon found herself waking in a dark room, surrounded by a sinister light show.

'Great, now what? If I'm back in this room then they must be trying to use me against my friends again. I refuse. I will not hurt them!'

Usagi's eyes frantically searched the room, scanning for anything unusual, she heard no voices like the last time she was in a room like this, but she saw no means of escape either.

Forcing herself to take deep calming breathes Usagi sat herself in what she assumed was the middle of the mystical room and allowed her thoughts to wonder.

Her thoughts drifted to the encounter with her friends, more specifically her encounter with the Senshi of Mars.

'Rei-chan could still see me, even when I couldn't control my own actions, she knew I was still inside. I remember the relief in her eyes when she saw me. I could lose myself in those eyes forever...No focus Usa. If Rei-chan is still able to connect with you while something else is controlling your body perhaps you can also connect with her whilest being held captive here. The question now is how?'

Usagi raised a finger to her chin as she often did in an unconscious gesture that accompanied the turning of gears in her head as she recalled a memory.

**flashback**

Usagi sat opposite Rei in the Crown. She had been slightly out of it all day, barely making the effort to stay bubbly, a frown adorning her innocent features.

Feeling a hand cover her own, Usagi's conflicted azure eyes met concerned amythest.

"What's wrong Usagi?" It didn't take a genius to figure out something was bugging the blonde but exactly what that something was, was anyones guess. Rei hated seeing her princess down.

"Rei, I want you to teach me how to be strong like you guys are." Usagi's eyes sparkled with hope that her friend would grant her request, but dimmed slightly at the confused expression met her gaze.

"Usa, what are you talking about? Your stronger than all of us combined..." Rei faltered seeing Usagi's expression dimming with each word. Reaching out she turned the blonde so she could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Sure, Mako-chan is strong, Ami-chan's a genius, Minako is...well Minako and the outers are in a league of their own. What you are forgetting is that when we stand alone, we all fall. You are what makes all of us strong Usagi. Without your love, none of our skills would mean anything because we couldn't use them to the best of our ability. You give us that power. You make Makoto strong because she fights to protect you, you make Ami smart because she is constantly finding ways to patch you up after a clutz attack, you make Minako, Minako because well you give her some competition in the ditzy blonde, boy-crazy department." Rei allowed herself a small smile as Usagi giggled.

"Most of all you make me strong, because where would I be without my best friend? Without you who would drive me bonkers? Who would I have to protect? Usagi you know that you're the only one who can both control the fire that burns within me and fuel it. Please never think your not as strong as us because you are, just in a different way. Your biggest strength lies in your heart Usagi, it lies in your love for all of us."

**End Flashback**

'Rei's right, my biggest strength is my heart and I am connected to all of them. Perhaps my I can use my powers to connect with them and help them to find me.' Usagi's grin dimmed when she heard chuckles coming from within the darkness.

************************************************************************************************************

Minako sat diligently at the side of the hospital bed that currently held the limp form of the Guardian of Time.

'I've never seen her like this. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep, so beautiful...if only I could see her like this when she gets out of here...''

Minako shook her head to rid herself of that train of thought as she looked down at her fallen comrade. Taking Setsuna's hand into her own she felt herself begin to drift off. It had been an exhausting trip to the hospital. 'No matter how beautiful she looks when she's sleeping she definately isn't light.'

Allowing herself a moment to catch up on some sleep she lay her head back and closed her eyes.

***********************************************************************************************************

Ami and Michiru had finally joined the others at the Jinja, and the five currently sat around a table filled with various printouts courtesy of Mercury, who was currently relaying detailed information most of which the others were failing to absorb.

"So as you can see, the frequencies emitted from the portal vary significantly..."

Rei raised her hand in to intrupt the genius' spiel. "Ami-chan while all this information is great 'n' all, could you please get to the point?" Rei didn't mean for it to sound so callous but her patience was running out.

Ami blushed lightly. "I guess what all this leads to is that given a bit of time, I should be able to construct a similar frequency pattern and open a portal that would hopefully lead us to Usagi."

Makoto smiled widely at the petite blue haired girl, as she jumped up excitedly. "Alright! Well what are we waiting for? We get in there, get our princess back and kick their sorry arses for ever messing with our planet and our princess."

Haruka couldn't help but smile at the brunettes enthuasiam. "Hold it Batman, we can just go rushing in there all gung ho, we have no idea what we're up against in there."

Makoto flushed slightly at the fact her excitement got the better of her and returned to her seat. "Ok then, Robin what do you suggest?"

Michiru struggled to hide her laughter at Haruka's expression. The blonde was outraged by the thought of suddenly being relegated to sidekick.

Rei watched the altercation silently, she couldn't shake the tingling feeling that had suddenly started to assault her senses. Excusing herself, she quickly made her way into the fire room, with every intention of tracking whatever was so persistently trying to get her attention.

The flame responded far quicker than usual and Rei's eyes shot open in realisation. "Usagi..."

The Senshi of Fire raced back to her bedroom flinging the thin sliding door to one side violently. The four curious gazes that met her unexpected arrival soon widened in suprise when they heard what the raven had to say.

"I know where she is. And I know what we're up against"

TBC

Oooh, cliffy. Lol. So what do you think? Don't you just hate me for leaving it there? I just had to put in that little scene with Minako in the hospital. Hopefully it didn't suck too much...More in the next chapter.

R&R Folks =]


	12. Chapter 12: Sides

A/N: Been a little while since I last updated. Sorry. Been caught up with assessments for uni and it took me quite a while to decide where I wanted to go with the rest of the story but I finally settled on this. So here's the next chapter for you. Please review. Reviews = Updates.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review already.

Chapter 12: Sides.

"I know where she is. And I know what we're up against..." Rei stood in the doorway her hands on either side of the frame as she fought to catch her breath.

Instantly Makoto and Haruka were on their feet. "What do you mean? Where is she?"

"She's on some kind of shuttle thats orbiting the planet. All she could tell me was that she was in some kind of chamber surrounded by strange flickering lights. After that the connection cut out."

Ami regarded Rei thoughtfully. "Rei-chan you said 'all she could tell me' does that mean you actually communicated with Usagi-chan?"

"Eh? Rei-chan?" Makoto starred at her comrade, her jaw going slack. "Did she show up? Why didn't you call us?!"

"Relax Mako-chan, she didn't show up. I was meditating and I heard her voice in my head, it would seem that I have some kind of connection with her that we didn't realize."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get in there, kick some ass, and get our princess back!" Uranus was half way across the room when she was stopped.

"It's not that simple you guys, even if Ami-chan can find some way to open a portal to that shuttle, inside there are thousands of youma."

Haruka clenched her fist and looked at the miko with hardened eyes. "So what? We took down all those youma outside town, there were thousands then and we managed. All that matters is that we get Usagi back."

Makoto nodded her agreement. The impluse to fight for her cause clouding her judgement.

Michiru stepped up and gently placed a hand on Haruka's arm catching the blondes attention. "'Ruka please listen to us...that battle we had Usagi, Mamoru and Setsuna to help and we still struggled. Give us tonight to plan things out. Tomorrow we'll take action. Please."

Her instincts calling for her to fight, Haruka did not want to give in to her lovers calmly disguised demand and stormed outside to take her frustration out on the nearest solid object. Makoto followed silently with the very same intention.

Rei scrambled out of the doorway as the two senshi stormed past her. "Erm, I'm going to keep meditating, see if I can find out anything else that might be useful to us."

Ami and Michiru nodded silently as they turned once more to the battle plans infront of them, now with the added, if vague information Rei had given them.

************************************************************************************************************

Senzo found himself once again summoned to his masters chamber.

"Senzo I have a mission for you." Damiano waved a hand casually and a screen appeared showing an image of a dark haired man sitting alone in an a small apartment.

"It appears that this man could be of great value to us, perhaps as much as our current prisioner. Your mission is to convince him that it is in his best interests to join our cause. Do whatever it takes."

"With all do respect sir, is this not akin to a suicide mission? Is it not safe to assume that the Senshi will be present if this man is of importance? How am I to recruit him if I can't get close?"

"That is for you to figure out! Now go. Don't return without Tuxedo Kamen."

Senzo bowed deeply once again as he turned to leave the room. 'This is suicide, surely he won't join us willingly. However, if he truely loves Sailor Moon perhaps that is the way...' Smiling wickedly he began to plan his mission.

Damaino tapped his chin with his withered finger as he contemplated how he would undergo his part in his latest plan, a devious grin playing on his features.

************************************************************************************************************

Mamoru found himself staring at the ceiling of his apartment once again. He had been trying to connect to Usagi for hours with no success, it was beginning to both anger and frustrate him. 'My bond with Usagi should be stronger than anything...so why can't I connect with her? The only reason for me not to be able to reach her is if one of our hearts is beating differently...but that can't be it, our love is bound by destiny.'

So engrossed in his thoughts was he, that he failed to register Senzo's presence as he entered the room from his portal.

"Mamoru." Startled by the new presence Mamoru was on his feet in a heartbeat.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Senzo. I have been sent here to discuss the matter of Sailor Moon with you."

"What about her?" Mamoru knew he should be cautious but at the mention of Sailor Moon he felt his common sense fly out of the window.

"You see Mamoru, your dear Sailor Moon isn't holding up too well. I'm afraid she might not last much longer being seperated from those she seems to love so dearly. Your name seems to be mentioned quite alot almost as much as that of Sailor Mars, therefore I'd like to make you an offer."

Mamoru felt his jealousy rise within him at the mention of his destined calling for another, especially Sailor Mars. He knew he would do anything if it meant he could have Usagi completely. "What kind of deal?"

"It's simple really. Join us. You get to see Sailor Moon healthy, you get to be with her with no pesky Sailor Senshi getting in your way, and you can personally elimate your greatest rival, Sailor Mars."

"How do I know I can take you at your word?"

"You don't but your out of options, and she's running out of time. Who's side are you on Tuxedo Kamen? Would you side yourself with your rival and her friends who you are forced to share Sailor Moon with or do you side yourself with us, with Sailor Moon?"

"What do I have to do?"

Senzo's grin would have probably lit up a room at that response, but for the image of evil villian he subdued it somewhat.

"She's waiting for you just the other side of that portal."

With a flick of his wrist a portal opened by Mamoru, Senzo gestured for him to enter smiling as Mamoru seemed to show no resistance.

'This was easier that I ever imagined, no Sailor Senshi, all I had to do was play to his insecurities. If only every mission were so easily completed. The master will be most pleased.'

************************************************************************************************************

Rei corrected her posture as she once again positioned herself infront of the sacred fire, her eyes closed she prepared herself to start her usual routine. Feeling a dark, ominous presence by the door the miko spun rapidly, ready in her battle stance.

"Who are you?"

"Very impressive, Sailor Mars. I'd be dissappointed with anything less. That is the reason we first targeted you."

"Cut the crap. Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Rei was in no mood to play games.

The figure stepped forward laughter dancing across his features. "Now Rei there is no need for that kind of language. I am Damiano, I'm not here to fight you, in fact I would like to have a chat with you. I believe we have a friend in common."

Rei felt the fires of Mars rise up within her but supressed them as much as possible, perhaps this guy was her way to Usagi.

"Ok talk."

"I have a proposition for you Rei. How would you like to see your dear Sailor Moon?"

'Hmm, I doubt that's all he wants' Rei's brow furrowed. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Your quite the soldier Rei, I'm willing to reward your efforts with one trip to see your dear friend. No strings attached."

"Yeah right. No-one in their right mind would offer something like that."

"Whoever said I was in the right of mind?" Damiano smirked. "This is a one time only deal Rei, if you want a catch fine, how's this, you come with me, you get to see your precious Usagi-chan, I'll send her right back here to the temple and you become my prized possession."

"You're serious?"

"As a heart-attack. Your choice Mars, which side are you on?"

************************************************************************************************************

Ami and Michiru had spent hours going over battle plans and ways they could get to the shuttle Usagi was supposedly captive on. Once Uranus and Jupiter returned, they had collectively ruled out a sailor teleport, with the shuttle travelling at unknown speeds around the planet they could be teleporting into nothing. Finally they had come up with a feasible way of countering this new threat.

Ami ran down the hall intent on bringing Rei back to her room for a briefing. Well aware of Rei's volitile reactions, the bluenette carefully slid open the door to the fire room.

"Rei-chan?"

The 3 remaining senshi spun as Ami rocketed back into the bedroom. "Call Minako immediately!"

"Ami...?" Makoto began only to be cut off by a very impatient Senshi of Water.

"Call Minako! Rei's gone!"

A/N: If anyone has any suggestions about where they'd like to see this go please let me know. R&R =]


	13. Chapter 13: Pillow Talk and Enemies

A/N: This chapter is a little rushed, it was written between finishing assessments for university. R&R please. =]

Disclaimer: By this point you should realise that I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 13: Pillow Talk and Enemies.

The Guardian of Time awoke to a dimly lit, unfamiliar room. Squinting her eyes she could vaguely make out the figures of the nurses as they busied themselves up and down the corridor. She let out a low groan as she stiffly reached over to turn on the lamp that sat on the cabinet close to her bed. That task complete she could now distingush the cause of the pressure on her arm. With the addition of the extra light Minako, who was currently snuggling Setsuna's arm, began to fidget.

"Hmm, 5 more minutes mum." The blonde mumbled sleepily.

"I certainly hope you don't think of me as your mother Minako, and not that I mind you using me as a pillow but you're drooling on my arm." Setsuna offered a gentle smile as she watched the blonde bolt up out of her chair, blushing cutely.

"Gomen ne, Setsuna-san." Minako bowed repeatedly, thoroughly embarrassed at being caught sleeping on her fellow senshi. Setsuna couldn't help thinking how cute the younger girl looked when she was uncomfortable.

Setsuna reached over and gently took the blondes hand in her own, effectively ending the blondes apologetic tirade.

"Being your pillow is the least I can do after everything you've done for me recently Minako. Although I am curious, why did you stay with me?" If it was possible Minako's blush deepened.

"I was worried about you. You were hurt pretty badly." Minako answered lightly, looking everywhere but at the woman in the bed.

"I'm pretty sure the others are all worried about me to. What I meant to ask was why is it you refused to leave my side while I was here. Your skills would have surely been put to be use planning with the others would they not?"

Minako's smile faded slightly. She wasn't completely comfortable with Setsuna's line of questioning. "I told you, I was worried about you."

"You really are stubborn aren't you?" Setsuna asked as she stiffled a yawn. Which did not go unnoticed by the Minako.

"Yes I am, and you really should be resting." Seeing Setsuna about to protest Minako raised a hand, "Don't make me force you." Minako narrowed her eyes slightly, daring the time guardian to test her resolve.

Ten minutes later the blonde sat watching Setsuna sleep peacefully. Minako could feel her own eyes drooping and as she was welcoming the world of dreams she heard the distinct shrill ringing that was her communicator. Diving into her bag tp retrieve the offending device she quickly flipped it open and hurried into the bathroom, glancing back to ensure the injured Guardian of Time hadn't been awoken.

"Venus, Venus are you there?" The concerned face of Mercury ensured Minako that something was desperately wrong.

"Yeah, I'm here. What happened?"

"Mars is missing, she provided us with information on where Serenity may be being held. I went to retrieve her from the fire room only to find it empty. Something big is happening Venus."

"Do you need me at the temple?" Minako asked lightly, casting another glance back towards the sleeping woman in the other room. Haruka and Michiru suddenly appeared on the small screen.

"Minako, we understand you want to watch over Setsuna but it's your duty to be here. We need to act know. We tried contacting Mamoru but it appears that he is unavailable. You are needed here, as leader."

Minako nodded solemnly. "Give me ten minutes."

Walking sedately back into the main room Minako returned her communicator to her bag. Reaching over she carefully brushed a stray strand of hair away from Setsuna's face before placing gingerly placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. It seems I need to kick Mars' arse from here to next week for being a stubborn moron. Behave yourself while I'm away or there'll be trouble." Minako gave a wry smile as she picked up her bag and headed out towards the shrine.

* * *

Mamoru stepped out of the portal into a large, dim, circular room, followed by Senzo. Quickly surveying his surroundings Mamoru turned to his companion.

"I want to see Sailor Moon." He demanded.

"As you wish. Follow me. I will introduce you to your new master shortly." Senzo smiled as he lead the way down the corridor towards the chamber where Usagi currently sat lazily on the floor.

Senzo opened the door a fraction, ready to deal with any threat the girl locked inside could pose had the possession not already taken place. Grinning at her demure figure sitting silently, he allowed the prince entry.

Mamoru was at his love's side in an instant. "Usagi. Usa, it's me. Are you ok?"

Usagi turned slightly, almost afraid to hope that he was real. Feeling a strong hand being placed on her shoulder she launched herself into his protective embrace. "Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru allowed his arms to circle her possessive as she buried her hand into his chest, her body wracked with relieved sobs. "Shhh, it's ok Usa, I promise."

He gently cupped her face in his hand bringing her eyes to meet his. Seeing the joy in her eyes he slowly leaned in connecting his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Senzo watched from the door, an amused smile on his face. "Mamoru-san, it is time for you to meet your new master. He is waiting in the main chamber."

Usagi looked up at her prince with disbelieving eyes. "What does he mean Mamoru? New master? Tell me you didn't...please tell me you didn't!"

Tears threatened to spill over at the realisation that Mamoru had betrayed her friends, betrayed everything that she believed in. Mamoru looked away unable to meet her pleading gaze.

"Why?" Usagi croaked as she struggled to maintain control of her emotions.

"To be with you. To keep you with me." His voice was detached as he answered. Allowing his eyes to meet his those of his princess a final time he turned and followed Senzo to the main chamber.

* * *

Mamoru walked proudly into the main chamber, resolved to obtaining a high rank within the fold. Following Senzo's lead Mamoru dropped to one knee before the large thrown awaiting the arrival of his 'master'.

Senzo was slightly irked by his masters absence. It was rare he found himself summoned when his master was absent. Before he could dwell on it too much however, a large portal opened to the side of the ornate throne, allowing two figures to emerge.

Mamoru raised his head, ready to greet his new ally, his anger raging as he recognised a very familiar and very unwelcome figure standing to the right of the throne.

Damiano offered a pleased smile to Senzo after witnessing the Prince of the Earth on his knees before his throne. Damiano stepped down the few steps towards his visitor.

"Tuxedo Kamen, welcome to my domain. Allow me to introduce our other guest. It seems you two know each other." The older man smiled evilly as he regarded the young man before him.

Mamoru was furious. He had been deceived.

Rei stepped forward, joining the others in on the lower floor. "Damiano, I'm here now. Release Sailor Moon."

"Ofcourse, as promised." He turned away from the raven haired woman to address the two kneeling men.

"Senzo, take Sailor Moon, I believe she has already been briefed on her final mission. Mamoru, I am lead to believe you would like a private audience with my newest toy."

With a flick of his wrist bars shot up around the room, completely sealing Mamoru and Rei alone together within the cage. Damiano chuckled as he regained his seat on the throne.

"The winner will be the one I deem worthy of joining my ranks. The survivor will take their place at Sailor Moon's side."

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Felt the need for some Mina/Sets fluffiness in this chapter. Reviews please! =]


	14. Chapter 14: Betrayal and Duty

A/N: This took a lot longer to write than I had originally planned. I got side tracked with Uni assessments and getting ready for Christmas but with that out of the way here's the next chapter! =] I decided that since Mars needed to have some kind of material weapon to even up the fight a little, so I borrowed the dagger/short sword from PGSM.

"What the...?" Rei's eyes quickly scanned the room, unable to fully grasp the the latest twist in events. Her burning amethyst eyes shot towards the throne just beyond the bars that en-caged her.

"Damiano you traitorous bast..." Rei was cut short as she was forced to dodge the blade that was aimed for her midsection.

To say she was shocked was one hell of an understatement. Sure Rei and Mamoru hadn't exactly been best friends recently but she was nothing if not reluctantly accepting of his existence. It was hard to believe he had turned traitor, again.

Rei suddenly found herself backed up into a corner as she parried a few more of his lunges. Keeping her eyes trained on Mamoru, now transformed into Endymion, Rei reached into her robes, located her henshin pen and quickly pulled it out. 'I'm sorry Usa, there's no other way, I'll try not to kill him.'

"Mars Crystal Power Make up!"

Endymion was forced to shield his eyes with his cape as the fires of Mars embraced the miko before him. Damiano looked on in amusement as Rei transformed into Mars. Not giving Mars time to escape from her location, as soon as the light faded, Endymion advanced swiftly bringing his sword down heavily, hoping to end the fight quickly before Mars could gain any kind of foothold.

Metal struck metal as Mars' red and gold dagger materialized and held off Endymion's sword. Mars put all of her strength behind her dagger and caused Endymion to stumble backwards towards the centre of the arena. Never one to pass up an advantage Mars pressed on, rapidly closing the distance that she had created, her dagger primed as Endymion fumbled trying regain his balance.

* * *

Venus arrived at the Hikawa Jinja, furious at the latest turn of events. She thought her team had more control on the situation. She trusted Mars to lead in her absence. She was torn between her duty and her desire to be at Setsuna's side. Not bothering to end her transformation Venus strode into the Jinja with every intention of settling things her way and now.

The others all bowed their heads lightly as Venus stood angrily in the doorway. A pissed off Goddess of Love was never a good omen.

"Would somebody care to explain just what the hell has been going on?!" The blonde growled from the doorway, daring her comrades to meet her cold cerulean gaze.

Makoto lay a supportive hand on Ami's shoulder as the bluenette fumbled for a response under the weight of her commander's demand. Venus threw her hand's up in despair as she began to pace back and forth in the door way.

"As far as I know and correct me if I'm wrong in any part of my analysis here, but you guys were supposed to stop this kind of thing from happening. Now we are missing not only our princess but Mars as well, not to mention we're a soldier down since Setsuna won't be joining any fights any time soon. Mamoru has gone off on some kind of sunny vacation for all we know and what are we doing? We're lounging around in Rei's room like nothing is wrong."

Venus took a deep breath trying not to lose her temper any more than she already had.

"OK so here's what we're going to do...Rei gave you guys a location right, the place where she thought Usagi was being held? I'm tired of sitting around waiting for them to make another move so we're going in. Mercury find some way of getting us there, I don't care how you do it but I want it done yesterday."

Ami gave a slight nod and wry smile before returning to triple check her calculations, lest the angry Venus feel that she was slacking off.

"We have no idea what we're walking into so I wanna be prepared for anything. Uranus, Jupiter you two are the power houses, Jupiter I want you to take point, Uranus you cover our backs, fry anything that so much as looks at us the wrong way. Neptune, Mercury once we're there I want you two to locate Usagi and Rei using your mirror and computer. There'll be no time for us to take in the scenery. We get in, get them and get out, understood?"

A round of nods brought Venus down from her anger induced high as slumped down onto Rei's futon.

"What will you be doing during all of this activity oh great leader?" Haruka questioned, she didn't like the way Venus was putting everything on them when she hadn't even been around.

Venus' eyes flashed with anger once again as she regarded the other blonde. Rising to her feet Venus towered over the still seated Haruka, her voice dripping with venom.

"I will be make sure you are all doing your jobs since you are clearly incapable of doing anything right without someone to watch your every move!"

Haruka was on her feet in seconds glaring defiantly at Venus. "You may be the leader of the princess's guard Venus but do not think you can accuse me of failing in my duty as a soldier."

Ami cut in before the blondes could tear each other to pieces. "If the two of you are through bickering like 5 year olds, the rest of us are ready to go."

Venus huffed indignantly and stalked off into the courtyard leaving the others to follow her silently.

* * *

Mars was doing her best not to do any serious damage to Endymion as their battle continued. Weapons connecting in a series of rapid strikes that ended with no victor, just two tiring soldiers circling each other cautiously, waiting for the other to make their move.

Endymion showed no regards for her well being at all, she sported several small cuts along her arms and one slightly deeper one to her right thigh resulting from when Endymion had caught her slightly off guard. He was fairing slightly better due to Mars' reluctance to injure him, just a few superficial wounds here and there, the most prominent being the slice across his cheek as Mars demonstrated a perfectly executed jab while spinning away from his attack.

"Is that all you've got Mars? I expected better from you, how could you ever protect Usako if your this weak?" Endymion taunted as his blade engaged with hers once more.

"Oh, I'm not even close to done yet. You however, are slowing down, and to think you call me weak. You don't deserve her, traitor!" As her anger built up Mars disregarded her concern for him and let loose a stream of flame driving him back into the cage wall, his chest heavily covered with burns.

Damiano watched on in amusement as he pitted the two former allies against one another. While it was true, his intention was to conquer their planet he wanted a souvenir and Mars would prove to be a great addition to his ranks.

* * *

The Senshi gathered around Mercury in the courtyard of the Jinja, giving her a moment to finally open the portal that would lead them to their estranged friends. Mercury blinked in confusion as two identical portals opened simultaneously before them.

"Mercury what's going on? You were only supposed to open one portal right?"

Mercury nodded, her hand fluttering up to her earring, her visor appearing over her eyes. "I did only open one portal, the other one is nothing to do with me."

Before they could question it any further Senzo stepped out of the portal, Sailor Moon following close behind. The Senshi automatically dropped into their battle stances as they watched the approaching figures.

Uranus and Neptune stepped to the front of the group, the lanky blonde casting a look back over her shoulder.

"You guys go on, we can handle this."

"But.."

Uranus shook her head, "Venus this is our job, yours is to save the princess and Mars,"

Hesitantly giving her consent Venus lead Mercury and Jupiter through the remaining portal, as Uranus and Neptune turned their full attention to their guests.

* * *

Across town in Juuban District Hospital, a green haired woman was arguing with medical staff, demanding her discharge.

Setsuna, thanks to her Senshi healing was feeling quite a bit better, however she was still in no condition to leave the hospital, but she knew where her place was she'd be damned if she let those people stop her.

Finally resorting to just ignoring the medical staff as they tried to convince her to return to her room, the Guardian of Time stalked out of the hospital. Once sure she was far enough from the sterile building, Setsuna transformed and took off at a run towards the Hikawa Jinja with only one thought in mind.

'I hope I'm not too late.'

A/N: Christmas holidays are here which means that the next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Til next time =]

R&R


End file.
